A Night Of Mischief
by AnonymousDH
Summary: "Ooh no," he sighs. "It's the last week of October," he mumbles and she smirks agreeing to his statement. It's the only week she's allowed to bring him this flavour of coffee, it's another deal they made somewhere in the past decade. "So," he looks back at her then, "what are this year's Halloween plans?" [DARVEY] Set just after 6.10 - Halloween themed, includes most characters.
1. Chapter 1 - The Golden Envelope

**Hi everyone.. For all of you that followed/ reviewed Goodbye Getaway, thank you so much! Loved the support and I know I said in the intro of that fic that I'd work on 180 days.. and I really shouldn't say that kind of stuff, cause look what happened. Another different fic. This one is Halloween inspired and should be posted all before Halloween :) So here's the first part, hope you'll like it and would love to read your thoughts. x**

* * *

 **A NIGHT OF MISCHIEF**

 **Chapter 1 – The Golden Envelope**

* * *

[October 24th 2016]

Her right hand moves over her skirt, straightening a slight crinkle in her otherwise tiptop appearance. Placing one four-inch heel in front of the other, her head held high and the two cups of coffee in her left hand she walks out of the elevator and onto the fiftieth floor.

Her outfit is always on point, but the past week and a half she has been careful to make sure it's top notch. It is a facade, to hide the mess she is on the inside. It has been a week and a half, but she is still a mess. A bundle of mixed feeling and butterflies in her stomach, it has been over a week.

Well twelve years, five months, two weeks and three days to be exact. If she was keeping score, which she is not. However, in all those days, she can count the amount of times she touched him. Really touched him, on one hand.

That is if you keep out the one night she was wrapped up in his arms. Her holding him close, but he held her closer. Besides that, it has been four times since they moved to the firm. _She_ held his wrist for a second, when she was giving him his missed messages. She was toying with him, because of Zoe. _She_ fixed his hair once, for Scottie of all people. _She_ fixed his broken lip, after he punched Stephen.

And now she held his hand. She held his hand after _he_ reached for hers. He grabbed her hand. It has been over a week and she is still a mess.

She calls herself ridiculous, it was _just_ holding hands. People hold hands all the time, she sees it on TV and she sees it on the street. She just never pictured herself doing exactly that with him. She might have dreamt about that once, but that dream had been replaced by the reality of long work hours and professional distance between them a long time ago.

She also knows that that professional distance is nothing, a term. A lie. He is the closest person she has ever been too and she knows she is exactly that for him. That even though they kept telling themselves that it was just work, they grew closer than they could ever become with anyone else.

She would support him, follow him every step of the way and he would protect her. Choose her, keep her safe, but it was always in a way related to work. That is a lie too and she knows it, it has never been just about work. In all the years he became her best friend, her constant, her almost lover and even after everything, they are stronger than before.

She wonders if that is because of her rule or if that is just a coincidence. If it was her spoken rule or the unspoken one. The one they broke barely a handful of times and should be so insignificant, but it isn't. They never touched, they never really touched and now they did. She stood beside him and he grabbed her hand, holding her close.

She looks to the right then, spotting his office. The window, the very location they stood only a week ago. Both of them there, holding onto the other in silence. The words already spoken between them anyway. Keeping silent because words are exactly what ruined them, or lack thereof. As he couldn't meet her in that one conversation she so desperately needed.

He's far from perfect, but he's the only one who has this effect on her. The only one that can turn the perpetually witty Donna Paulsen back into the emotional love struck teenager she once used to be. And as much as she hates to admit it, he's also part of the reason why she broke up with the perfect guy. On paper, that is, because deep down he just wasn't him. He wasn't Harvey.

It's different this time, because he's different too. He didn't pretend it didn't happen, but that doesn't mean he talks about it or brings it up, but does he talk more. In a way, lets her in. Even more than she ever hoped was possible and this was just about nonsense. Things they used to talk about when they were in the DA's office, but had soon made place for business talk. _Movies, dreams, the weather._

She chuckles to herself, briefly shaking her head as her gaze drifts to him. He's already there. Pushing the glass door to his office open with her hip, she steps inside. The two cups of coffee still in her hand, he looks up to her then. A small smile painted on his lips he greets her. It's just her name, but it's the tone he uses that makes her swallow.

"Your coffee," she smiles handing him his cup and he nods whispering a thanks in return as he takes it from her hand. "Pumpkin Spice Latte," she adds as she sees a small frown appear on his face at the first sip. He swallows then, placing it down, his gaze briefly flickering to the calendar on his desk. _October 24_ _th_

"Ooh no," he sighs, "it's the last week of October," he mumbles and she smirks agreeing to his statement. It's the only week she's allowed to bring him this flavour of coffee, it's another deal they made somewhere in the past decade. "So," he looks back at her then, "what are this year's Halloween plans?"

She briefly shakes her head, taking in his comment. "Uhm.." She rocks back and forth on her heels, "I don't know actually."

He frowns now, his jaw clenching as he stares at her. Wondering if she's joking, but he can see she isn't. He also notices that her mood swifts for a second by the way she swallows. "Come on, Donna," he counters, trying to cheer her up a little. "It's Halloween. Your favourite holiday. You always ask for the day off in June and I know you were still working for Louis then so if he said no, it's no problem. But don't tell me you don't have plans."

She's taken aback for a second, confused maybe that he even remembers that, she bites her lip. Trying to formulate an answer. "I did," she whispers briefly looking down, "but uhm.. Me and my Halloween planning in June made those plans involve Mitchell and .. Well since I ended things with him," she pauses giving him a small smile. "I Uhm.. No, I don't have any plans."

"Do you need me to file those?" She points at his desk then, but he shakes his head. Whispering an apology to her, she just quickly raises her shoulders. A small sign, more for herself than for him than she really is okay with it. It was her decision and she knows it's the right one. "I.. Uhm.. Will type these up," she lifts another stack of papers from his desk, as she turns on her heel. Walking out of his office, he merely frowns as he watches her walk away, taking a mental note to search for that invitation he's sure he got the other day.

xxx

He waits for her to leave the firm that night, which in the past twelve years was a regular thing to do. Not the waiting itself, because he'd stay longer most of the time anyway. Yet this time, he's deliberately waiting for her to leave and it's an odd thing out in the past week. Especially after the fact that they just had dinner, like the week before. The empty boxes of Thai food on his coffee table a reminder of how things are different now.

Not different in the way he wants them to be yet, but different in a way that's heading in what he hopes to be the right direction. Different in a way that they're opening up to each other again, different in a way that they're going back to how things once used to be, but better. Different in a way that he can't and doesn't want to hide how she makes him feel anymore. Different in the way that he doesn't catch himself glancing at her every once in a while, but actually allows himself to do so. Different in a way that he recognises and accepts the happiness she brings him and could bring him. Even if it's just a conversation, a smile. Her presence, but mostly her touch. It's been over a week and sometimes he can still feel his hand tingle.

His gaze drifts back to his desk when she disappears from his peripheral vision. He searches the stack of papers on the left. The bills, files and invitations that are mostly still addressed to Jessica, but fall under his management now. Flickering through the papers a gold envelope catches his eye and he smiles then as he remembered the existence of the very envelope correctly. He checks the content, making sure it's indeed all there before he closes the envelope again.

Reaching for his pen he scribbles down her name on top of it. Gathering his jacket on the way out, the golden piece of paper between held between his fingertips, he steps inside her cubicle. Leaving it behind on her desk, he smiles walking away. Hoping, no already knowing she will love the gesture.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding he looks back over his shoulder to her cubicle and his office in the background. Only then really noticing how symbolic that very image might be. Her always a step ahead of him. Guiding him.

Maybe this time he was a step ahead of her.

* * *

[October 25th 2016]

She nods once, looking to the right to check her hair. She used to pay attention to the way she looked, but she never thought it would turn to this. Back to the sixteen year old that was checking her hair in every reflective object just in case she'd run into him. She is Donna Paulsen for goodness sake, but she can't help it.

She hums, trying to focus on Louis continuous mumbling in the background again. Looking to the right she gives him a smile then, completely missing how it wasn't just a statement he made, but a question. "Are you even listening?" Louis counters then and she frowns now as she looks at him. "Yeah of course," she whispers. It's another thing she hadn't factored in holding his hand would cause, but it happened. Lack of concentration.

As pathetic as it sounds, she can't stop thinking about that very event and the way he's changed since then. How they have changed. How she has changed. "So?" Louis counters and she frowns again, realising once more that unless she finds out what's happening between her and Harvey, the 'I'm Donna, I know' might permanently make place for 'I'm Donna, I'm a mess.'

"God," Louis sighs as he stares at his friend. "I don't know what's wrong at your side of the building. Is there a problem with the air conditioning or something, cause having enough fresh air on a day is really important, Donna," he counters. "So if there's something wrong just let me know and I'll have it fixed."

Her mouth drops a little now and for a second she wonders if making up certain conversations is part of her lack of concentration, but the look on his face is far too serious for that to be the case. "I'm sorry," she mumbles shaking her head. "But what are you talking about, Louis?" she asks unsure as both of them step out of the elevator on the fiftieth floor.

"You seem so..." he pauses searching for the word as he walks besides his former secretary. "So absent," he adds then looking at her. "Ever since Jessica left, it's as if… as if you're somewhere else with your mind," he comments then and Donna just swallows, nodding in understanding. "And I mean Jessica leaving hit me hard too and I started questioning a few things too, but it's not just you. Harvey too," he raises his shoulders then.

"Yesterday I had to ask him to sign this document three times before he finally responded, so.. " he pauses as they reach his office, his head crooked he looks at the redhead. "What?" she whispers stuttering. "Seriously Donna?" Louis counters, heavily sighing as he stares at Gretchen for a second. Donna laughs then, her hand tapping her friend's arm. "I'm just kidding Louis," Donna replies as she turns on her heels again walking away from him again. But she wasn't kidding at all, the 'what' she stuttered mere seconds ago a result of realisation hitting her that it wasn't just her that couldn't stop thinking about the handholding. That is, if that was what occupied Harvey's mind too.

Letting out a breath she turns around her cubicle. The golden envelope immediately gets her interest. Her purse landing on the desk to her right, she looks back at the object in front of her keyboard again. Her name scribbled down, unmistakably by him. Her lips curling up as she also realizes he had too much coffee yesterday, but she'll always be able to recognize her name.

Reaching for the envelope she looks to her left. Checking once more if he was already in the office, but she could have known that wasn't the case. Her thumb moving under the seal flap she flicks it open. Bringing out the two tickets inside, she smiles reading the occasion. _A Night Of Mischief – Charity Masquerade Ball – Bourne Mansion, October 27_ _th_ _2016_

She looks up then, sensing his presence and this fluttering sensation in the pit of her stomach grows stronger with every step he takes in her direction. Her hands quickly placing the envelope with the tickets back down as he places a cup on the edge of her cubicle. "Morning," he greets her. "One Franken Frappuccino," he adds sliding the cup towards her hand. She briefly looks down, a soft chuckle escaping her lips as she takes in the green beverage. She just isn't entirely sure it happened because he picked out a Halloween inspired drink for her or because of the layer of whipped cream on top.

"Thanks," she whispers reaching for the cup as she sees him take a sip from his own cup. "That better not be just a regular coffee," she mocks shaking her head as she sees him smirk, because it was. He only drinks these special flavoured brews when she makes him and she's already planning on making him pay for it.

Rocking back and forth on his feet for a moment, he places his own drink down. His hands leaning on the edge, he lets his gaze briefly slip down to her desk before he looks her back in the eye. "Donna," he pronounces her name in that tone he only used for her. "Harvey," she mimicked, not batting an eye when he's still looking at her. "I see you've found the tickets," he counters and her lips curl up a little when she realises he's not beating around the bush.

"I have," she counters, giving him the same courtesy of directness he was giving her. "Thank you," she adds then, her voice softening a bit at the end and when his eyebrows twitch at the notion, for a second she curses the fact that he knows her just as well as she knows him. "What's wrong?" he counters, "you do still like Halloween, don't you?"

She nods. "Of course," she answers, "but I.. " she pauses, her hand holding onto the tickets she inadvertently slides them off each other, another notion that doesn't go unnoticed to him. She looks back up at him then, the look in his eyes already giving away that he knows what she meant. "I mean," she starts before he can, "the firm… It's still a mess, it wouldn't be fair. I can't."

He shakes his head letting out a sigh. "You can," he counters with a smile. "Donna you've helped me and everyone else here numerous of times. Rachel with taking her mind off of Mike, Louis with his girlfriend and you helped me with… Well everything," he concludes giving her a serious look. "You deserve this," he points at the tickets in her hands as he steps back.

"And if you don't go to that ball yourself, I'll go and make you come with me," he adds, his hand tapping against the barrier between them as he started making his way to his office. The words may have been meant as a joke, a way to lighten the mood, but they were very much true. He'd given her the tickets in hope they could go together, he just wanted it to be her choice and not assume he would be the guest of her preference. He looks back up then, seeing her mouth slightly parted and he realizes his words came out harsher than he had meant them to be.

"That is, if you'd want to of course."


	2. Chapter 2 - Breakfast & Ball gowns

**Cadalways, Flightt94, Donnaspecter, Chrissi, Acuriousbeastie, Meeshmo & all the guests. .THANK YOU for the reviews and thanks for those that followed/fav'd.. Really made my day! And Shannon this chapter is for you, Happy Birthday! Hope you have an awesome day :)**

 **Here's the second chapter of this fic, hope you all like it and as always I'd love to read your thoughts. x**

* * *

 **A NIGHT OF MISCHIEF**

 **Chapter 2 – Breakfast & Ball gowns**

* * *

"That is, if you'd want to of course," he quickly adds, swallowing as his hand falls on the handle of his door. Already pushing it open in anticipating of her comeback. "Harvey," she whispers then and he turns around again. His eyes meeting hers again as she speaks. "I'd love to."

He smiles then, nodding at her before he turns back around to enter his office. She lets herself fall down in her desk chair. Both of them letting out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Because even though they went to numerous firm related events together over the past decade, this time it feels different.

xxx

Whirling the glass tumbler with two fingers of auburn liquid inside in his hand, he moves through his living room. His lips curling up when his father's saxophone solo, that's on the record that's playing in the background, begins. He makes his way over to the window. Staring outside into nowhere, his eyes closing for a second as he smiles.

Thoughts running through his mind a million miles an hour, but she's a constant in most of them. Taking a sip from his glass then, his right hand slips into the pocket of his pants. Falling around his phone. He sighs once, staring into the distance as he can't help but think about the little smile she had plastered on her face that very morning.

He pulls out his phone then, the touch ID already unlocking the device. Her name the first thing on the list of last called numbers. He hesitates for a second then, but eventually scrolls through the list until he reaches the letter S.

 _Specter, Marcus_

"What's up, dickhead?" Harvey laughs, shaking his head at his brother's first words. "What's up, loser?" he counters, it always the same with them. He takes one last look at the Manhattan skyline then, downing his glass of scotch as he turns around on the spot. "Hey, Harvey," Marcus starts then again as his brother remains silent for longer than he probably intended. "What's going on? Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Harvey mumbles nodding as she sits himself down on his couch. "Everything's great. I was just thinking about you. We haven't talked in a while and I just wanted to see how you were doing," he speaks then, letting his feet rest on the coffee table.

"I'm great. Emily's good. Katie and Matt are probably having the time of their life on their mother and son vacation. Everything's good," Marcus explains. "Great," Harvey smiles as he thinks of his brother's family and how much he's missed them. "Hey," Marcus starts again then, "Are you in town this weekend?"

"When am I not?" the lawyer counters and he hears his brother laugh aloud. "I promised Ems we'd go to the zoo Thursday and I was thinking, maybe we could stay in the city for the weekend. Get a chance to hang out with my big brother, if he has the time?"

"Great," Harvey answers, his mind drifting off to the redhead yet again. "I think I'll be able to clear up an afternoon for you," he adds teasingly as he hears the younger man laugh once more. "That's so generous, Harvey," Marcus counters and Harvey rolls his eyes. "That sounds like me, yes," he fires back instantly, before he smiles himself, "see you two this weekend."

"Sounds like a plan."

xxx

She turns over another page. Letting out a sigh as she reads the first line, but can't remember the previous yet again. Turning back, she searches for the start of the paragraph she must have read three times already. The words just not sticking, she can't focus. Dropping the book on her legs then, her head falling back against the headboard of her bed, she lets out another sigh.

Not knowing it was possible one man could occupy her mind even more, but this time it's not just work. It are random thoughts, visions. His face, his smile and all of them mixed with feelings that make her feel warm and giddy. She lets herself slide down her bed then, pulling the sheets over her head as she groans once more.

Telling herself for the umpteenth time that week to get a grip, to keep it together. That thought alone sounding more like a mission impossible with every day that strikes by and she's still unsure on where this all is going. The prospect of the ball making it even harder, but it feels good and that's making her even more hopeful.

* * *

[October 26th 2016]

Wrapping the cashmere scarf around her neck, she pulls her coat around her body when she steps outside. The chilly autumn air meeting her legs making her shiver, but she will never wear tights. Not even in the middle of the winter. Her gaze slowly lifting she comes to a halt on the bottom step in front of her apartment building.

Seeing him standing there, slightly leaning against the familiar black Lexus. His hands buried in the pocket of his coat and a small smile growing on his face when hers eyes lock with his. "Harvey," she greets him, her bag swinging in her hand as she steps closer. "You know you don't have to do this, right?"

"Do what, Donna?" he counters, bringing himself back on his feet. His hands now in the air as he questions her way of greeting him. "This," she signals the car and him as she steps closer, but he frowns. "Last time you did this, I'd just broken up with Stephen, but I ended things with Mitchell over a month ago," she explains briefly raising her shoulders, but if she has to be honest things with her and Mitchell were long over before she officially ended them.

He swallows. "Well you only told me two days ago," he counters, mimicking her gesture with her shoulders as he takes a step forward. "I didn't know I was supposed to tell you," she fires back, her head held high as she looks at him and he swallows once more. Looking down he breaks her gaze, trying to formulate an answer. "No… Of course not," he mumbles looking back up at her. "I… I just thought you knew you could always tell me everything."

It's her time to swallow now, her eyes closing at the meaning of his words. She nods then, lifting her shoulders a little because she can't undo not telling him sooner. It's not that she didn't want to tell him, it's that there were more pressing matters at hand. Trying to get Mike out of prison, rebuilding the firm and Jessica's departure.

A verbal explanation on the tip of her tongue, he already notices the look in her eyes. "But that's not why I'm here," he offers then with a smile. She frowns then, her head crooked asking for an explanation. "Well not only," he answers biting his tongue to stop himself from smiling. Stepping aside as he opens the door for her.

She chuckles, closing her eyes for a second as she steps closer. "You also don't have to buy me a handbag, Harvey," she whispers as she holds onto the door on the other side. He laughs now, shaking his head. "I was thinking something more along the lines of a dress for the masquerade ball," he mumbles back as he nods his head in the direction of the car.

xxx

Pulling the curtain of the fitting room shut behind her, she laughs at his comment about the waiter from the diner earlier that morning. Not just any diner, but their diner. "I can't believe he actually said that," he counters pacing through the room and she laughs again as she pulls the zipper of her dress down. "Well, disappearing cutlery can't become a habit for them."

He laughs aloud now. "They can't possibly know that was me," he fires back, his foot kicking some invisible ball as he stares at his feet. "I just asked if I could borrow a can-opener," he adds in his own defence, burying his hands in the pocket of his pants as he paces down the waiting area in front of the fitting room.

"What were you even planning on doing with that thing?" she asks then, pulling the curtain open again, his head automatically turning in her direction. He swallows for a second as he takes her in. "I don't know," he admits. "I was thinking about the ritual," he adds, now crooking his head as she turns around in front of him. "I'm not sure I like it," she mumbles pulling on her skirt as she looks down, he just frowns wondering what can possibly be wrong with her dress, as she looks great in it, but he also knows she would look great in a trash bag. Or with nothing on at all.

"What about the ritual?" she mumbles then, as she signals she's going back to try on another dress. "It's not like you have any thumbtacks on you," she counters looking at him. "I…" he opens his mouth to object to her statement, "I don't. No, but…" he mumbles raising his shoulders as she shakes her head at him. Pulling the curtain shut behind her again.

"Do you ever wonder if … if we should have done the ritual with Mike's case," he mumbles then and his tone makes her freeze on the spot. She's thought about it a lot herself, but it just wasn't them anymore. Or not yet, they weren't in the right place to do so. "Harvey," she whispers turning around, but the curtain still separates them.

"I don't think it would have made a difference, it's just … " she pauses swallowing in her words, because it wasn't bullshit for them, it was tradition. Superstitious believe to the point that she once had to call the court and pretend he was sick, because they couldn't find the damn object. It was the very thing he brought with them, she took home after the memo debacle and the tiny olive branch he handed her when she moved to Louis' desk.

"You let Mike defend himself. He did his closing statement," she adds then. "And it's not like I'm going to do the ritual with Mike," she scoffs then. "Mike knows," he confesses then, pacing around again. "He what?" she fires back, poking her head out of the curtain she stares at him with the same confusion on her face as is visible on his. "Yeah, I'd pick this outfit," he smirks then nodding his head in her direction as she pulls her head back.

"I'm not even wearing anything." Her own eyes widening she covers her mouth with her hand as she realizes that she just said that out loud. "Even better," the words slipping off his tongue before his brain could register them. Cursing his big mouth, he could hit himself in the head, but right now, he's just glad she wasn't exactly looking at him as he starts pacing further through the room again. "Shut up," she mumbles out loud a few seconds later, in the same tone she's used a hundred times before when she made fun of him and his lips curl up just a little again.

"When did you tell him?" she asks then, removing the next dress from its hanger. "The night Mike and I were high and figured out Hardman made that damn memo in the first place," he recalls, rocking back and forth on his feet as he stares at some accessories on the display near the couch he'd been sitting. Their coats, her purse and shoes still lingering there as a reminder of how he started the morning patiently waiting. "Goddamn memo," she mumbles letting the dress slip over her head as she hears him move around again, her eyes falling on her watch again she notices it's almost been an hour since they set foot in this store.

"You don't have to stay, if you don't want to," she mumbles then, stepping out of the fitting room again. He turns around, his face falling into a frown before he shakes his head. "What?" she mouths, looking down at the dress. "No," he counters, signalling with his hand for her to go back again. "And let you on the loose with my corporate card? With the chance of you buying something like that? I don't think so, Paulsen."

She chuckles, rolling her eyes at him because there's no way that was his actual excuse for staying. He'd given her his credit card more times than she can count. In fact it was more like she held onto it and gave it back to him when he needed it. "I took the morning off," he answers then with a soft smile, seemingly coming to the conclusion himself that she wouldn't buy his previous statement.

She smiles then, disappearing in the fitting room again. Changing into yet another dress. He moves back to the couch. Staring at the bracelets on display this time, his shoe accidentally kicking over one of her heels. He bends down, reaching for her shoe. "I don't understand how you can walk in these ridiculously high things," he mumbles turning the object over in his hand as he studies it.

She chuckles softly, because he hasn't noticed she came out of the fitting room again yet. "Harvey," she whispers then and he places her shoe down again, before he turns to face her. His mouth dropping as he takes her in. Softly mumbling a wow and she feels a shiver running down her spine by his reaction.

In all the years, he'd never been so openly stunned by her, or complimented her on her appearance. She slowly turns around, showing the rest of the dress. He can't help but smile, completely in awe of her. "You like it?" she whispers looking up at him. He's suddenly closer than she realised he was, all he does is nod as their eyes lock. Both remaining silent for a while, he's still speechless.

"Perfect," he whispers when he finally finds his voice again, his gaze slipping from her eyes to her lips for a second. Their little moment getting interrupted by a sales man, who walks over to them. "Ooh you look absolutely fabulous, honey," the blonde guy chirps, his hand falling on the redheads arm. "Va-va-voom," he continues, her mouth dropping a bit as she's spun around in the middle of the store and guided over to one of the closest mirrors. "Just imagine your hair up like this," he moves up her auburn locks.

Harvey frowns, his jaw clenching as he's still trying to grasp what happened. His narrowed gaze following the man that stole his redhead away from him, but he can't exactly say anything about it. She's not his to begin with and his view is still too perfect to complain. He slightly lifts his head then, his eyes locking with hers through the mirror and she gives him this small apologetic smile. He nods once, grinning briefly as he sits himself back down on the couch. His hand falling against her purse and he chuckles softly when he notices it's the Birkin Bag he bought her last time.

Her gaze drifts back to the sales man next to her, who's talking about what kind of necklace he'd pick for the dress she's wearing. She gives him a small smile then and he nods in understanding. "You two look adorable together by the way," the blonde adds. She lets her gaze drift off to Harvey through the mirror again, a smile forming on her lips as she sees him sitting there. No doubt reading some emails on his phone, but she can feel his gaze burning her skin ever so often.

xxx

Hanging the latest dress over her arm she steps out of the fitting room again. Clad in her own clothes, she makes her way back him. His head automatically lifting up when he heard the curtain move again. Storing his phone away again he gets up again, a small smile on his lips as greeting. He extends his arms, reaching for the dress she was holding and he frowns then for a second. Noticing she's a significant amount shorter than he is without her heels on.

"You're short," he whispers as he takes the dress from her hands. She looks down then, feeling her cheeks creep up red, because he's never really commented on her appearance. Let alone this. "I'm not," she counters softly. Putting her heels back on, her eyes nearly levelling with his again and she finds it incredibly hard to look away from his gaze.

"Shall we?" he asks crooking his head in the direction of the registry. Smiling when he hands Donna her bag, she looks down then. "Harvey, wait," she whispers and he turns around a slight frown on his face. "Do you like another one better?" he asks then, suddenly realising he never heard her comments on the blue gown in his hands.

"No, it's gorgeous," she whispers. "But it costs a fortune, Harvey," she mumbles. She always appreciated the gifts he bought her, even if she always sort of protested, but knowing he was actually paying her salary from the very start and did all this time. She doesn't even know if he still does. "It's a present," he answers, signalling the registry once more as he gives her his signature smirk.

"Thank you," she whispers softly giving in.

xxx

The elevator ride back up to the fiftieth floor is silent, but comfortable. Her hands clinging onto both her Birkin bag as well as the paper bag holding her newly bought dress. She stares at her shoes then, his earlier comments coming to mind and she looks at him from the corner of her eye. Biting her lip as she sees him smirk, she looks down again.

He buries his hands in the pockets of his pants. Slowly rocking back and forth on his feet as he lets his gaze drift off to her one more time. His smirk turning into a small grin as he can see her blush, he looks up at the sign above the door then.

Both of them staying quiet, in all probability both mulling over the morning they spend together. She thinks about the waffles they ordered and how he didn't dare to look at her when the waiter asked if he wanted whipped cream on it. He thinks about the little moment they shared in the store, how beautiful she looked and if he had to be honest. How he'd wanted to kiss her.

He swallows then, glancing at her one more time and he sees her look away again. Both of them going back to business the second the doors open on the fiftieth floor. Him by engaging in a conversation with one of the investment bankers who was waiting for an elevator. Her by quickly making her way back to her cubicle.

Turning the first corner, she runs into Rachel then, who notices the redhead carrying the big paper bags. One eyebrow raised she walks next to her friend. Looking back over her shoulder, the law student sees Harvey talk to someone from the corner of her eye. "Donna," Rachel chirps then, hooking her arm around her friends as she guides both of them further down the fiftieth floor.

"Rachel," Donna answers in the same tone. Her voice not giving anything of her heightened feelings away, the younger woman holds the door to her office open. "Where were you this morning?" Rachel asks then, her gaze narrowing in on her friend, a sign that she's not letting the redhead get away without an answer. Donna sighs then, placing the paper bag on one of the chairs then. "I was out with Harvey. We had breakfast and went shopping for a ball gown."

"You had breakfast with Harvey?" the brunette repeats her friend's words, raising one perfectly sculptured eyebrow. "Not like that," Donna fires back, playfully slapping her friends arm. "He showed up this morning," she reasons, her hands waving through the air as if it wasn't a big deal, but on the inside she was still a mess.

Rachel frowns again, studying her friend. Knowing her well enough that even if she pretends it's nothing, it is a big deal. "So," she starts again then as she leans against her desk. "Why did he take you dress shopping then?"

"We uhm…" Donna mumbles, thinking over her answer. "We were talking about Halloween the other day and he asked if I had plans, but well I don't anymore since I ended things with Mitchell," she explains sitting herself down now too. "So I told him that and the next day he mentioned he had tickets to this charity masquerade the firm or he got invited to and I agreed to join and this morning he picked me up to get a dress. "

Rachel hums, letting the words of her friend sink in. "So he asked if you had plans, you told him you ended your relationship with Mitchell and then he asked if you wanted to join him to a ball? " she pauses for a second, seeing the dots being connected in the redhead's mind. "Did you agree to join him to a firm event or did you agree on a date?"

The redhead's mouth drops a little, as she remembers the tickets were originally send as an invitation for the firm and how the dress shopping wasn't an odd thing out when they went to firm events together in the past. "I … uhm.. " she stutters, "I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3 - Fright Night

**Hi everyone and Happy #SarahSunday! Flightt94, Lafantomette, xxreadingstories, cez, donnaspecter, cadalways, acuriousbeastie, vega, stallone, darveyforever and guests. .THANK YOU for the reviews. They make my day, I sort of forgot to answer some questions last time so I will now. Meeshmo, I'm sure I'm not a writer on the team, would be a dream come true.. (and yes Cece he can always call me) .. Flightt94, I think this chapter will answer your question so I'm gonna leave it at that.**

 **So here's the third chapter. Enjoy and would love to read your thoughts. xx**

* * *

 **A NIGHT OF MISCHIEF**

 **Chapter 3 – Fright Night (not the urban dictionary explanation)**

* * *

She paces through her apartment, her head hanging low muttering words of encouragement to herself. She turns on her heels again. Walking the same steps she did before, but in reverse this time. From her kitchen, to her living room, the hallway to her bedroom and at last her walk in closet. Her eyes lifting she sees the long blue dress she picked out that morning hanging on the door of one of her closets. She realizes then as she walks the same path for the umpteenth time that night that her apartment, the place she prided being her own, still reminds her of him.

 _The kitchen, reminding her of the time they cooked shrimps and hid themselves away with a glass of wine from her mother and her mother's boyfriend. Whose name she still can't remember. 'The godawful dinner party,' that thanks to his presence wasn't so awful after all._

 _The dining room table, bringing her back to that heart breaking moment when he showed up here late at night during Mike's trial. So broken and in need of her help, her words. Her support. 'Because I think you're worthy and I don't want to lose you.'_

 _The couch, the place where he promised he'd never let anything happen to her. How he told her that with her it's different and the place he looked at her in such an intense way that just thinking back to it makes her swallow._

 _The hallway. The one place that mixes all the other memories. The place where a large part of the memories start, all in the very same way. With him showing up at her door. Either with that signature grin she fell in love with, longing looks in his eyes or in need of help. It's also the place where one memory ends. The one that follows after the last time they sat on that couch. 'You know I love you, Donna.'_

 _The walk in closet. A location where twelve years of working side by side is summarized and brought back into objects. From the very lilac nightgown she wore during the other time, to the dress he bought her this morning. A mixture of shoes and numerous of bags. A large number of them are bought by him, or by herself but with his corporate card for secretaries' day, ergo by him._

 _Her bed. The place where they…_

She turns around, eyeing the very object, but she can't even finish the thought. The way his hands pinned her on the bed. His lips moving over the crook of her neck, to her jaw and finally her lips. A hungry kiss, connecting them in that one way they longed for, the thought of that very action been toying with their minds from the moment they met. The way her hands moved his clothes away, his hand slipping under her nightgown skimming over her lace panties. How the bottle of whipped cream, the very thing that started it, was only used in the second round. The look on his face when she moaned his name, how he bit his lip. How she learned there are ways he can say her name that make her knees turn weak and it's the night she learned he not only likes to give, but cuddles.

All these years she'd been trying to suppress the memories of the other time, tell herself that it wasn't a big deal. That it was just a night when they were young and stupid. That they were indeed able to go back. Not that she regret it, she knew it was bound to happen eventually. Hell, she was the one that waited with the can of whipped cream in her hand. She just never allowed herself to think back to it, not with so much detail and certainly not in the way it makes her feel now.

Happy.

It's a silly thought and maybe it isn't, but all of sudden she realizes that she can look back at that very moment and smile. Really smile. Not just the other time, but all the memories combined. Years ago she would have hated it, the fact that everything reminds her of him, and yet now it doesn't. Now it just confirms that feeling she has deep inside. That vision she didn't allow herself to picture for years, but happened when Mitchell asked her to move in with him.

That the one for her, is indeed Harvey.

She lets herself fall down on her bed then. Her hands folding over her stomach and a smile plastered on her face as she looks back at the dress. She's happy, she knows it's him and the fact that those memories are now making her wonder which memories they'll make in the future, scares her to her core.

It scares her to her core and the fact that she's still or only twenty-four hours away from most likely finding out where this is all going, makes her restless. Fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, she rolls around again lifting herself off her bed. She makes her way back to the walk in closet. Her fingers moving over the soft blue fabric of the dress, she smiles as she kneels down. Searching through the boxes on the floor until she finds the two containers reading 'Halloween' on them.

Dragging them across her bedroom floor, the lids and half the contents both landing on her bed. She pulls out the garlands and lanterns for the hallway. Silhouettes of bats placed on the wall, numerous of candles being placed on any flat surface. Her regular magazines making place for fake spell books and bottles with potion.

A record with 'Ghostly Sound Effects' softly playing in the background, she is dancing through her living room. Decorating the place, not because there will be anyone to attend one of her legendary Halloween parties, but because she can't sleep and she has to keep herself busy. The decorating making place for baking, she now finds herself in her kitchen. Mixing several batters, as she's icing the first layer of cookies. Telling herself she can always give them to children who are trick or treating.

* * *

[October 27th 2016]

' _Do you hear me, I'm talking to you.'_ He brings his hands to his tie, looking directly in the mirror. A small smile plastered on his lips. Listing to the radio in the background, he fixes the knot again. _'Across the water across the deep blue ocean. Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying. Boy I hear you in my dreams.'_

Humming along with the song, he lets out a breath. Buttoning up his vest, he walks his way back. _'I feel your whisper across the sea. I keep you with me in my heart.'_ His right hand picking up his suit jacket from his bed, he makes his way to the living room. "You make it eaaa..siii...eeer when life gets hard," he mumbles, throwing the jacket over his couch again as he continues to the kitchen.

A slight bounce in his step, he picks a grape from the fruit bowl on his kitchen island. Popping it into his mouth, he turns around making himself a cup of coffee. His hands automatically reaching for the vanilla, he pours it into the cup without much thought. A small smirk forming on his lips when he takes a sip.

He makes himself some toast then. Scanning the headlines of yesterday's newspaper as he waits for it to get ready , his fingers tapping along on the music against the counter. "Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh," he sings along now.

It catches him by surprise and he frowns then for a second wondering if he really did that, but a couple of lines later he finds himself humming along again. His right hand reaching for his cup of coffee again, he takes another sip. His gaze now drifting from the read newspapers to the little green cactus on the corner. He walks over to it, lifting it up as he turns to the sink. Giving it a little bit of water, he places it back on his coffee table.

Ever since she pointed out how it was still alive, he's subconsciously been taking extra good care of it. The little red flower on the side the visible proof and he chuckles then at the coincidence. Off all the colours, the cactus she gave him had to bloom with red flowers. Just like her.

He sees it as a good sign.

xxx

Her eyes popping open when her alarm goes off. She stretches her arm, groaning internally at how late she went to bed last night. She freezes then, feeling something soft tickling her neck, she brings her hand to her face slowly. Her finger tangling in one of the spider web garlands, she lets out a breath as she realizes what is draped on top of her.

She turns herself around then, her gaze moving from the boxes at the end of her bed to the hallway and she wonders if she's gone a little overboard. If she's making too big a deal out of this, out of today. Her friend's words on repeat in her mind again.

" _Did you agree to join him to a firm event or did you agree on a date?"_

Even though he didn't use the words and the dress shopping was something they've done before, she can't help but hope, no, even want it to be the latter option. A date. An actual date with Harvey. Not that she believes they'd need an actual date to figure out where they stand. A talk would be a start, either of them breaking the rule that was no longer there another, but she does like the thought. The thought of them going somewhere and it having nothing to do with winning over a client or how she joined him at the firm. Just them.

xxx

She turns the paper cup around in her hand. Making sure she has the right one, a soft chuckle escaping her lips as she spots the little drawing she managed to sketch on the cup. Fangs with blood dripping from one of the teeth. It may be a little childish, but this was her way of making him pay for drinking a regular coffee the other day.

She looks to her right then, finding him staring out of the window and she catches herself staring at him for a few seconds. Making her way inside his office then, he turns around the moment he hears her heels hit the floor. She can't help but notice the little smile on his lips. "Hey," he whispers taking two steps towards her. Both coming to a halt near his desk.

"Hi," she mouths with a smile. "One Pumpkin Chai Latte," she states, holding up the cup of coffee. "What's it with you and pumpkins?" he comments taking the cup from her hand. His fingers briefly brushing against hers, he just swallows slowly as he keeps looking at her. Not missing how she quickly pulls back her hand, her eyes trying to focus on anything but him. He knows she's pretending it didn't happen, looking for files to busy herself with. Just like earlier that week. He placed them on the table behind her, just in case.

She swallows then, still feeling his gaze burning her skin and she knows he knows that the tension is driving her crazy and this can't be anything else than him testing the boundaries. She meets his gaze then again. "Loved watching Cinderella when I grew up," she states matter of fact as an answer to his question. "I hope you don't decide to run away before twelve tonight," he counters taking a sip from his cup as he walks around his desk.

"Please and lose these Jimmy Choo's," she counters, briefly glancing at her feet. "Never," she shakes her head looking at him again. Her lips curling up in a smile that matches his and she's reminded of Rachel's words once more. _"Did you agree to join him to a firm event or did you agree on a date?"_

Her fingers tapping against his desk, she bites her lip for a second. Trying to find the words, deciding pulling the bend aid off will be the best tactic. They've danced around stuff for far too long. Swallowing once, his name leaving her lips in a whisper. "Harvey –"

"Mr. Specter," Gretchen steps into his office when she notices the door is still open and the redhead not behind her desk but in said office. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Litt is waiting for you in conference room C."

Donna swallows in the rest of her words, looking down. His gaze moving from his desk to the redhead to Gretchen and back to the redhead. Seeing her smile softly he nods once, turning to face his former secretary again. "Tell him I'll be there in five, Gretchen," he answers, seeing the older woman nod before she walks away again.

He looks back at his desk, his hands lifting a manila folder before he walks over to the table, searching through the stack for the papers Louis would need. She lets out a breath, walking herself over to the table as well. Reaching for the files he's looking for, she holds them up for him. "Thanks," he smiles taking them from her hand as he looks at her again.

"What were you saying?" he mumbles signalling the door as to indicate before Gretchen interrupted them. "Uhm…" she shakes her head, "nothing," she dismisses it, not wanting to bring up the subject if he doesn't have the time to talk about it. "Louis is waiting," she adds then pointing over her shoulder and he nods, mumbling an okay as he lifts the files and walks away.

xxx

Walking back from the conference room to his office, he pulls out his phone. Checking his messages as he makes his way down the fiftieth floor. Laughing loudly as he sees the picture his brother send him. Her head automatically turns in his direction, her gaze falling on him when he laughs and somehow she finds herself swallowing. He looks up then, meeting her eye as he smiles even brighter.

Taking the two final steps to her desk, he leans on the barrier. "Look," he states turning his hand over as he hands her his phone. She looks at the image then, smiling herself at the selfie the younger Specter man took with his daughter. "They're in town?" she comments, still looking down as he nods. "Emily wanted to go to the zoo."

Seeing another photo from Marcus appear she laughs this time. Messaging him back on his phone, Harvey frowns as he watches his secretary. "What?" he mumbles. "Emily found you," she reads the message out loud before she hands him his phone back. The picture of an Emperor Penguin still on his screen, he chuckles shaking his head. A grin forming on his lips as he reads the answer she typed.

He places his phone back in the pocket of his pants then. Letting his arms rest on her cubicle again, she gives him questioning face. "Donna," he whispers her name. "About tonight –"

"Missed me?!"

Both their heads snapping to the direction of the hallway, they stare at the bright blue eyes of their friend. "Mike," Harvey sighs as he pushes himself away from her cubicle, burying his hands inside the pockets of his pants. "Hey pup," Donna smiles extending her arms over her desks as she gives him a hug. "Hey Donna," Mike answers his eyes closing for a second as he holds his surrogate mother in his arms.

"So," Harvey mumbles as he narrows his gaze on the two, making them pull back from their embrace. Donna's eyes landing on her desk again, Mike looks back and forth between his friends. "What are you doing here?" the lawyer asks then, trying to hide the slightest hint of annoyance in his voice at the unlucky timing of the pup's arrival, but he's happy to see him.

"I just dropped Rachel off at Columbia for her test and wondered if the managing partner of Specter Litt would be up for lunch," the younger man chirps. "And if I'm correct you have nothing planned for lunch anyway," he adds, his gaze briefly flickering to Donna. She smiles nodding at the former associate. "That is indeed correct," she answers looking from the associate to the lawyer. "Have fun."

He sighs then. Eyeing Donna for a second, before he looks at Mike again. "Don't I have a say in this?" he counters, following the younger man back to the elevators. "Mom already said you would," Mike smirks pressing the button as they wait for the doors to open again. The lawyer sighs, rolling his eyes as he follows his friend into the small metal box. "We're not your parents, Mike."

Mike smiles, not missing how Harvey included himself in that statement, while all he did was mention Donna. "You two could be," Mike counters already seeing his former boss crook his head, his eyebrows bound to be raised soon. "You two are the closest thing I have to parents," Mike adds again, quickly raising his shoulders to support his statement. Harvey gives in then. "We're not old enough to be your parents, but I appreciate you considering us family," Harvey answers then. "Cause for the record I do too," the lawyer adds then. "It's good to have you back, Mike."

xxx

Harvey takes another bite from his stake, frowning yet again as the younger man seems to be smiling about something, but he hasn't got a clue as to why. He surely hopes it isn't because he just officially turned down Harvey's deal to come back as a consultant. Saying he meant what he told the jury during his closing statement. That he wants to focus on those that need it most, not the high-end companies the firm represents.

"Okay," Harvey sighs then dropping his fork, "what's going on?" he asks slightly annoyed. "Nothing," Mike lies, looking around for a bit. "I was just thinking that last time we had dinner here and I joked about you two finally taking the plunge." Harvey's face falls slowly into a frown, his head crooked as he wonders where this conversation is going, but he's pretty sure he already knows the results. "I can't believe you two are now actually taking the plunge," Mike nearly exclaims his hands wide, as he can nearly contain his excitement.

"Mike," Harvey mumbles, his jaw clenching for a second. "Ooh come on," Mike counters, dropping his hands to the table. "Rachel told me you two are going to a masquerade ball tonight and we all know what will happen after that," he pauses as he tries to read Harvey's face. "This date is just a formality, something to push you two over that line you've been toeing for the past how many years?"

"Twelve," Harvey mumbles looking down, not sure why he's even giving in to this conversation. "It's a date right?" Mike asks then, reaching for his drink. "Well," Harvey mumbles taking his glass in hand as well, not even bothering denying the assumptions. "That's the idea, yeah."

"Did you tell her that?" Mike asks then, remembering fragments of what Rachel tried to tell him the day before. "She knows," Harvey counters. "She's Donna, she knows," he reasons, not entirely convincing himself, _but she must know? After everything, she has to know that this time it's different. He almost kissed her the day before, she must know._

"You should tell her that it's a date."

xxx

He paces through his office. Files in hand, a client on speakerphone. He answers all the hard questions instantly, reassuring the man that there's nothing to worry about and that he understands how important it is to take a risk, but that they can't do much else than wait for a few more days. At least till the TRO expires.

He sighs then softly as the man asks the same question in just different wording for the third time that call. His gaze slowly lifting he sees her shake her head and signal the phone. Clearly still listening in and he can't help but grin a little as he makes a silly face in return.

"Philip," he answers louder then, throwing the files back on his desk. "I promise you I looked at this deal from every possible angle, but there's nothing we can do till next week." He hears the man sigh. "Are you sure?" he hears then and his eyes close for a second as he hears her chuckle in the background. "Yes, Philip I'm sure," he counters, "and if anything changes I'll get in touch with you as soon as possible."

"Okay, Harvey," Philip gives in then before ending the call. He sighs, letting his hand run over his face as he drops his phone on his desk. "Clients," she mumbles leaning in the door opening and he laughs, briefly looking at her. "It's that we really need his business, but otherwise.." he pauses his sentence, she already smiles knowing what he was going to say.

"Is there anything else you need?" she asks then pushing herself back on her feet. "Otherwise I'm heading home." He looks at watch, wondering where the past hours could have gone, but it was only two thirty. "What happened to the 'I'll be ready in five-Donna', Paulsen?" he teases her then, burying his hands in his pockets, as he walks around his desk again.

"Shut up," she mumbles, knowing all too well she could still get ready in a record amount of time. It's just that she likes to make sure she looks her very best and she might need a glass of wine or two and some words of encouragement from her friend, but she isn't going to tell him that. "Six, right?" she asks then, her tone more confident again and he nods in agreement.

She presses her lips together in a small smile, turning on her heels ready to go home. He swallows then. Mike's words coming back to mind. "Donna," he calls her name in the tone he only uses for her and she looks back at him in an instant. A soft smile painted across her face.

"See you tonight."

xxx

She places her phone on the small coffee table in between the two chairs. Reaching for her glass of wine, she looks at her friend then. "Don't laugh," she mumbles taking another sip of her red wine as she looks to the side. "It's just," Rachel mumbles, pulling up her legs as she studies the redhead. "I've never seen you this nervous."

"I'm not nervous," the redhead counters instantly, getting one raised eyebrow in return. "I… fine," Donna gives in then, taking another large sip from her glass. "And I mean I get it. He'll take you home tonight and it's been years since you two –"

"Ooh," Donna scoffs looking back at her friend. "That's… that's not what I'm worried about," she answers moving her hand through the air. "It's… I'm not really worried, at all. About anything," she mumbles, having now identified her own behaviour from the night before, "and that's what makes me anxious. Because I know that this is it."

"I know that he is it for me and I … I know he loves me and I know he's as ready as he'll ever be and that the only thing really missing from our relationship as it is, is the physical stuff. I know that once we risk that, that last step…" she pauses moving her glass around in her hand. "Is it weird if I say that when I pictured Harvey and me getting together, it would be this completely random moment. Where it would just happen and not a date, what I'm not even sure is a date yet?"

Rachel nods then, her head crooking a little as she notices Donna isn't finished with her explanation yet. "I mean.." she mumbles looking down. "We almost kissed yesterday in the store," she explains with a slight blush on her cheeks, "and that could have been it too, you know? Or just a conversation. Not this … waiting for a date after twelve years. It's the waiting that makes me nervous."

Rachel smiles, placing her glass down. "So you two almost kissed," she repeats and Donna closes her eyes, suppressing a laugh, because this is exactly how she expected her friend to react. "Is that all you got from what I just told you?" Donna counters then, getting up out of her chair again.

"Everything will be fine," Rachel reassures her friend with a hug. "And hey, you could always jump him," the brunette teases her with a soft slap on her arm, causing Donna to roll her eyes. "And give him a heart attack," she counters. "I'd like him alive," she adds, causing Rachel to chuckle now.

"Have fun, Donna."

xxx

Fixing the straps of her dress, she turns around in front of the mirror. Her right hand on her stomach she lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she nods once at her own image. Bringing a strand of loose hair behind her ear, she touches up her lipstick one last time. She smiles then, remembering his expression from the day before and if that made him speechless, this will knock him off his socks.

She chuckles then at the thought and she can't help but grin at the prospect of a flustered Harvey. She always loved having that effect on him and now that he seemingly allows himself to show that he indeed is affected by her, it's even better. She reaches for her golden envelope clutch then, checking the contents inside she makes sure her mask and the two tickets he'd given her are inside.

She walks back to her living room then. Her eyes falling on the clock again; it's five past six. She frowns, wondering where he is. She'd expected him to be on time if not early. Letting out a slightly disappointed sigh she walks over to window. She pulls the curtain aside and stares down at the street, but there's no sign of the black Lexus or any other car that wasn't from one of her neighbours for that matter.

Letting the heavy fabric of her curtains slide out of her hand, she looks back at the clock. Just to make sure she read the time correctly. Seven past six she reads now, and she bites her lip. Deciding he's probably running late due to the traffic at this hour. "A message would have been nice mister," she mumbles to herself as she wonders why he hasn't let her know he was running late. He usually does.

Checking her purse again, a bigger frown now forming on her face as she notices her phone isn't even in it. She turns around then, pulling the curtain aside again to check the windowsill, but there's no sign of her phone. She checks her coffee table, her couch, the cabinets in the hallway and her walk in closet.

"Shit," she mumbles as she lets herself fall down on her bed. Slowly lifting a few pillows she even checks if her phone might have grown legs and decided to hide there, but there's nothing. Holding onto the clutch she now stares at the alarm next to her bed. Twelve past six.

"Landline," she remembers then, jumping off the bed she makes her way over to the hallway. Only coming to a halt again as she stares at the empty spot on the wall and she wonders why she even gave up on that thing all together. _Because you're never here and you have a cell phone,_ the tone she uses in her thoughts mocking and she can already picture the look on his face. Because he might think she's ignoring the messages she's sure he send her.

Pacing through the hallway, she goes over the options on where the damn thing could be again. Slightly jumping up in shock when she hears three knocks on her door, she turns around then. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding before a soft smile forms on her face again. "He's here," the words leaving her lips in an inaudible whisper as she makes her way to the door.

Her right hand falling on the handle, she turns the locks. Slowly pulling the door open. His name on the tip of her tongue but she doesn't pronounce it when she finds herself staring at a different pair of brown eyes, ones that aren't as bright and sparkly as she had seen them earlier today. She swallows slowly, seeing the law student bite her lip and the way she holds up her phone. Donna's eyes meeting that of her friend's again, she slowly starts shaking her head as brunette opens her mouth to explain her presence, but she's faster.

"What happened to Harvey?"


	4. Chapter 4 - The Accident

**WOW WOW WOW. All the reviews! Marla13, xScandaFan, Donnaspecter, Zimdan19, Sof, Meehsmo, Cadalways (ILoveCatsHaHaHa), Flightt94, Quintaocastro, Cez, Stallone, Acuriousbeastie, Katyfr, megameanmom, Aaaaahh (love this guest name btw), juliagavrilovjg, nelisaw3, darvey415, taylernewland and guests, THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews! Really made my day.**

 **Now I want to say sorry for taking a bit longer to update, especially at this point in the fic. That wasn't completely intentional, but kinda lost my concentration this week and it took a bit longer to actually write again. Anyway, here's the next chapter, it picks back up at the office right after Donna left.. but you will find out what happened.**

 **Enjoy and would love to read your thoughts. xx**

* * *

 **A NIGHT OF MISCHIEF**

 **Chapter 4 – The Accident**

* * *

"Donna," he calls her name in the tone he only uses for her and she looks back at him in an instant. A soft smile painted across her face, their eyes locking for a second before he gives her a small smile. "See you tonight," he adds softly, nodding once more when she turns around.

He watches her walk away, a genuine smile still plastered on his face as he then shakes his head. A soft chuckle escaping his lips as he thinks about the tone she just used telling him to shut up, and he can't help but feel they're moving back to how they once were before they even moved to this building. She was flirting with him, he was flirting with her and it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

He lets his gaze fall back on his desk then. His hands pulling back his desk chair he sits himself down. Making his way through a few more files, his eyes moving up to her cubicle every now and then. It's empty but for the first time in a long time that sight doesn't make him swallow, because he knows he'll see her later that day. The thought if that will be his future crosses his mind for a moment and it makes him smile, but deep down he also knows that he'd never stay late in the office again unless he absolutely had to.

Finishing off some paperwork he decides to call it a day an hour later too. Closing his laptop, he cleans his desk. The files he usually places on her desk at the end of the day now remaining on his own. He puts on his overcoat then, checking his pockets to make sure he has everything he needs. Looking back over his shoulder to her cubicle one last time, it's become this new ritual of him, he makes his way down the fiftieth floor.

Ignoring the slightest hint of a frown on his partner's face, he nods at Gretchen. Wishing her a great afternoon he now gets a frown from her in return too, but he doesn't notice it as he continues his path to the elevators. Pulling out his phone when he steps inside, he calls Ray to let him know he's walking home and to confirm the time he asked him to pick them up later that afternoon.

Stepping outside he shivers once as he's greeted by the cold autumn breeze. Wrapping his coat further around him he almost regrets telling Ray not to drive him home now, but he reminds himself of the ridiculous hours he's asking the man to work today as he continues walking over the streets of Manhattan. A soft smile now falling on his face every time he passes a young couple walking side by side. Arms linked, holding hands or just kissing each other. A sight he would have ignored all these years, now it's almost everything he spots on his way back home.

xxx

A little bell rings when he pushes the squeaky blue door open. Stepping into the little store he's greeted by a small older woman who reminded him a little of his grandmother from his father's side. "Hello," the woman smiles and he nods in return. His head moving from left to right as he takes in the flowers on display, roses on the left. He considers them too plain. Lily's on the far right end, a flower he only recognizes because he once told himself never to get one.

"Can you find what you're looking for, dear?" the grey haired woman makes her way around the counter, giving him a hopeful smile as he sighs in return. "Aah I see," she mumbles looking up at him. "You need the perfect bouquet of flowers." He nods then. "Yes," he adds looking around again. "I just.." he pauses signalling the wall with his hands. He can count the amount of times he's bought flowers in his life on one hand and most of them have been for her, it was just never this important.

"An apology?" the woman asks reaching for a purple flower on her right, he shakes his head. "A date," she comments then and he nods again. "Tell me, what's she like?" she asks then and a soft laugh escapes in his breath, his eyes closing for a second as he thinks of where to start. "She's amazing," he whispers slowly opening his eyes, "she's caring, she's smart, she makes me laugh and she's beautiful," he summarizes as he thinks of her. "She's –"

"The one," the older woman comments when she notices his smile. He looks at her then, repeating her words in his mind and the words his father told him a very long time ago come to mind again. _'If she's the one, you'll know.'_ He smiles then. "Yes, she is."

The woman smiles brightly then. Clapping her hands once as she looks back at him again. "Now what colour reminds you of her, dear?" she asks. "Orange," he whispers, his head slowly falling into a nod. "She's a redhead," he comments. "And she really loves Halloween. We're actually going to a masquerade," he adds with a soft chuckle as he realizes he's telling this to a complete stranger, but then again that in itself wasn't an isolated situation. Telling her was the exception, the thing he found difficult.

He snaps out of his thoughts again then, looking to the small woman on his right who's holding an arrangement of flowers in her hands. "How about this, dear?" she holds up the flowers to him, pointing at the different types one for one. "Orange roses, fiery and just like red roses resemble passion and romance. Tulips are perfection, mums for a long future ahead together, peonies for happiness and dahlias for a bond that lasts forever."

"That sounds perfect," he whispers, following the woman back to the counter. She wraps them up in a nice bouquet, her gaze flickering to the lawyer again who patiently waits for the woman to tie a bow around the stems. "She's one lucky lady," the woman states then as she hands the flowers over. "No, I'm the lucky one," he whispers, placing two fifty-dollar bills on the counter. Nodding at the woman once more, he thanks her and walks away again.

xxx

The bouquet of flowers in his right hand, his left hand buried in the pocket of his coat he glances at the large number eighty on the wall. The red coated sliding doors opening he enters his apartment building, rolling his shoulders as he's greeted with the more comfortable temperature of the lobby.

"Now that must be one special woman."

His head snapping to the right, a frown growing on his face as he finds himself looking at Ed. One of the concierges who's been there for as long as the lawyer can remember. He grins then, Ed's comment spot on and after all the years of not only seen but helped the best closer of the city weasel in one nameless face after the other, the comment not that out of place.

"She certainly is," Harvey answers after the older man signals the flowers in his hand. Nodding once he resumes his path to the elevators. Chuckling once as he can just hear the man mumble something about how he bets it's the redhead that was there a few months ago. Pressing the button of the elevator when he decides not to comment on the man's statement.

Placing the flowers in a vase on his kitchen counter he deposits his coat over the backrest of the chair. His hands moving up to loosen his tie, his shrugs his jacket of his shoulders. Placing it back on a hanger he reaches for his tuxedo and black leather shoes. The comment on how much she loved seeing him in a tuxedo she let slip after one drink too many at an event years ago never forgotten. He smirks thinking back to how she looked in that dress the other day and how she already took his breath away, something he's sure she'll do tonight again.

xxx

He stares into the mirror after a long shower. He brushes his teeth. Closing his eyes for a second the image of her standing next to him, a toothbrush in hand and a smile plastered on her face coming to mind. He shakes his head then, he'll never admit it, but that's what his dreams and visions are about lately. Still her, but not just naked in his bed, but in everyday situations. Domestic bliss.

He shaves again, combs his hair and picks the cologne he knows she likes best. Everything to make sure it will be the perfect evening, everything she deserves. He steps back into his bedroom then. Putting on a clean pair of boxer briefs and socks, the suit pants of his tuxedo following soon. Slowly bringing his arms through the sleeves of a new crispy white dress shirt, he pulls it over his shoulder. Pacing through the room as he buttons it up and tucks it away, he sits down on the edge of his bed then. Putting on his shoes, he's tying his laces when his phone rings.

His first thought being her he smiles, walking himself back over to the living room. His eyes flickering to the clock it's only half-past four and he was already ready. Her name on the tip of his tongue, but he doesn't get to pronounce it when it's an unknown number calling him. "Harvey Specter," he answers.

"Hello," he hears a deep male voice on the other end of the line, "this is doctor George Woods from Mount Sinai Hospital." He swallows then, his hand starting to tremble a little and his throat is starting to feel dry. Her name still the first thing that comes to mind, but his mind now visualizing the horrible things that could have happened to her preventing him from saying her name.

"Your brother has been in a car accident. He's just come out of surgery, he's stable, but he has to stay a few days for observation."

The words of the doctor making him snap out of horror thoughts starring the redhead. "M… Marcus," he stutters, the phone pressed against his ear as he shakes his head. "Is.. is he okay?" he mumbles, he paces through his living room, only now realising the explanation of the doctor hadn't registered yet. "He is, Mr. Specter," the doctor answers. "He's just come out of surgery. He's stable, but needs to stay for observation for a few days."

He nods then, mulling the words over and over in his mind. "Right," he mumbles, "he's .. He's okay.." he adds, to reassure himself. The situation bringing him back to when he was at Harvard and the younger man got sick. "He is stable," the doctor confirms again, "but –"

"And Emily?" he asks then interrupting the doctor. "How's my niece? Emily Specter?" he asks again, his hand moving to his head as he experiences the rush of dreadful thoughts again. "She's okay," the doctor answers, "little scratch to the head, but okay. She's at our day care centre now with a nurse."

"Okay," Harvey mumbles. "She's okay. Good," he repeats, finally letting himself sit down on his couch for a second, before he jumps up again. Grabbing his coat, quickly shrugging it on as the phone's pressed between his shoulder and ar. "I'm coming over," he speaks, his hand patting the pockets of his over coat, making sure everything is still there. "I mean.. . Can I see them?" he asks then.

"Yes, of course Mr. Specter," the doctor answers. "Okay… okay," the lawyer mumbles, still trying to wrap his head around the news, he checks his pockets once more as he ends the call. The phone disappearing in the coat as well, his hand automatically snatching up the keys to his Mustang, but he places them back in the bowl on the counter then. Deciding it's best not to drive in this state.

He rushes his way down again, quickly making his way through the lobby again. His mind still going over the news he just got. _They've been in a car accident. Marcus got out of surgery. He's stable. Emily is okay. How long does Marcus needs to stay? Does Katie already know? Should he tell his sister in law? Will they be able to come back earlier?_

"You're forgetting your flowers," Ed calls after Harvey, who frowns for a second but continues his way outside. _Flowers._ "Shit," he mumbles, his right hand falling against his head, his left haling for a cab. "Donna," he mutters to himself again. Reaching for his phone when one of the yellow cabs drives up to him. Quickly jumping into the back seat, he tells the cabdriver the destination as he hits the first number under his speed dial. Hers.

He hears the phone go over once, then twice. "Donna," he whispers when the phone goes over again. "Donna please answer. Please," he's mumbling to himself as the call now reaches her voice mail. He waits for the message to end, her voice still having a calming effect on him. His head resting against the window, he stares at the changing scenery and he wonders for a second if it's the kind of message one can leave on a voice mail, but he's got to let her know.

"Donna," he starts. "It's me. Marcus and Emily got in a car accident. I'm… I'm on my way to see them," he pauses for a second as the car pulls up next to the hospital. Reaching for his wallet, he throws some bills at the man. Not even aware of how much, he gets out of the car. "I'm sorry," he whispers again, letting out a sigh as he stares at the building. Ending the call when he makes his way inside.

xxx

He runs over the reception desk. His hands landing on the counter. "I'm here to see a patient named Marcus Specter," he tells the woman, who nods and starts typing on the computer in front of her. "He was in a car accident, with my niece. Emily Specter," he adds, his hands tapping against the wooden counter as he tries to remember all the information he'd gotten. "He just got out of surgery… I got a call from Dr. George –"

"Woods," the woman answers looking up at him. The lawyer lets out a sigh, nodding then. "Yes," he replies. "Can I… Can I see them? Where are they?" he adds impatiently. The woman looks back at her screen reading for a second. "Mr. Specter might not be awake yet," she starts, "but it states here that his daughter is in our day care."

"Yes," he nods again. "Yes that's what I was told. Can I see her?" he asks again. "Of course," the woman smiles, "let me page you someone to bring you to the day care," she answers pressing some buttons again as she gives him a reassuring smile. "Okay," he mumbles, "okay… thank you."

"Mr. Specter?" Snapping out of his thoughts when he hears his name being called, he turns around. Staring at the young blonde nurse in front of him. "Yes," he answers, seeing her smile at him. "If you could follow me please?" she asks signalling her hand to the right, he nods. Following the nurse through the hallways and up to the third floor.

He reaches for his phone again, calling her number once more. But it goes to voice mail yet again. "Donna, please," he mumbles, turning the corner. The young nurse looks at him, a small smile on her face. "I'm sorry," he mumbles, removing his phone again. "I shouldn't be calling here," he apologizes, but the woman shakes her head and briefly raising her shoulders. "It's the hall way, it's okay."

He hums, his head falling into a nod. "I'm just trying to reach my – " he pauses his eyes falling on the little girl through the glass windows. The nurse holds the door open for him. "Wife?" she asks then and he looks back at her for a second before he realizes what he'd been talking about. He just smiles briefly, not answering the question.

He bends through his knees then next to the four year old. Calling his niece's name. Smiling at her when the little girl turns to face him. Her eyes still watery, he lifts her up. Bringing her in his arms as he hugs her. His hand running over her head. Hushing her, he's trying to calm her down again as her arms fall around his neck. "Can I take her to see my brother?" he asks then, the nurse nods asking him to fill in some files first, before she guides them back through the hospital.

xxx

Mike moves through his kitchen, frowning once more as he hears a buzzing sound. "Do you hear that?" he mumbles walking up to his fiancee. "Hear what?" Rachel whispers, her hand continuing to stir the soup she was making. "This buzzing sound," Mike answers. "It's like a phone is going off and think I heard it before, but I checked my phone and nothing was there, so," he shrugs his shoulders.

She nods, holding the wooden spoon up for him. She signals him to continue as she walks over to the cabinet. Reaching for her own phone. "Not mine either," she counters, placing it back down as she now hears the sound too. Her eyes meeting Mike's again. "See," he signals as she moves though the living room.

Her eyes falling on the redhead's phone then, the screen lighting up as she spots her boss's name. "It's Donna's," she mumbles, holding it up. "Harvey's calling, should I?" she asks and Mike nods then. "He probably tried to call her before too."

Harvey paces through the hallway in front of his brother's room. His phone pressed against one ear, holding the little girl in his other arm. Trying to reach her one more time. "Come on, Donna," he mumbles as he hears the phone ring for the first time again, but then the sound on the other end of the line changes.

"Ooh thank god, Donna," Harvey mumbles frantically as he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Skipping the girl in his arms around a bit he gives her a small smile. "Harvey, it's Rachel," he hears then, his eyes closing for a second his face falling in a frown.

He pulls his phone back, still seeing the redhead's name on his display. "Rachel?" he mumbles and he hears his associate confirm. "I think she forgot her phone here this afternoon," Rachel answers, "is everything okay?" she asks then.

"Uhm.." he mumbles, still trying to grasp the idea that he's talking to his associate. "No, my brother got into an accident. I'm at the hospital, waiting for him to wake up from surgery…" he pauses looking at the room again he makes his way back to the benches further down the hallway. "Could you –"

"I'll go and tell her," Rachel answers before he could finish his sentence. "Thank you, Rachel," he answers letting out another breath. "Take care, Harvey."

xxx

When a nurse tells him his brother had woken up ten minutes later, he gets himself back up on his feet. Lifting Emily back up, he quietly pushes open the door to the little room. Carrying the girl in his arms, his eyes meet that of his brother. "Harvey," Marcus mumbles letting out a sigh as he tries to lift himself up a little. Harvey nods, placing Emily on the side of his brother's bed. Smiling softly when he sees the girl hug her father.

"So," he mumbles pacing a bit through the room. "Heard you broke your leg in two places," he points at the bandages. "You shouldn't go to those places anymore." A soft chuckle escaping Marcus' lips, his eyes closing in pain as he shakes his head. "You're the worst," he mumbles looking back at his older brother again.

"I'm glad you're okay," Harvey tells Marcus then, who nods at him in return. "I'm going to be okay," he answers. "I'm just glad this one got out without a scratch," Marcus whispers kissing his daughter on the top of her head. "Or maybe one little scratch," he whispers seeing the Disney band-aid on her temple. "Yeah," Harvey hums in agreement. "Did they call Katie yet?" he asks then.

"They called her," Marcus nods, "they're trying to come home early." Harvey bobs his head up and down, his gaze falling on his niece again. Marcus looks at his daughter then. "Harvey, could you.." he nods his head in Emily's direction. "Of course," Harvey promises.

An older nurse enters the room then. Checking something on the monitor, she asks how he's doing before she looks at the lawyer. "I'm sorry, but visitation hours are almost over."

xxx

She swallows slowly, seeing the law student bite her lip and the way she holds up her phone. Donna's eyes meeting that of her friend's again, she slowly starts shaking her head as brunette opens her mouth to explain her presence, but she's faster.

"What happened to Harvey?"

"It's his brother," Rachel answers instantly, seeing the confusion wash over the redhead's face. "Mar… Marcus?" she mumbles, "what.. "the rest of her sentence left unspoken as the brunette hands her her phone back, guiding both of them back inside. "Harvey said he got in an accident," Rachel tells her friend, "and he's waiting for him to wake up after surgery."

"Surgery," Donna repeats a small gasp escaping her lips, Rachel nods. "I… I should get over there," Donna mumbles then, trying to get back on her feet. Rachel's arm helping her, she pauses the redhead's movements. "Which hospital?"

"I don't know," Rachel admits, "he didn't say, but I came here as soon as he called. But that was over .. " She pauses looking at her watch, travelling taking longer due to traffic at this hour, "forty minutes ago." Rachel looks at her friend again. "Donna, he might not even be in the hospital anymore," she reasons and the redhead nods in agreement. Letting the words sink in she paces through her living room. "And Emily?" she asks then, "how's Emily?"

"Who's Emily?" Rachel whispers, pulling out her own phone when it pings. "Marcus' daughter, they… they were at the zoo today," Donna mumbles, her hand fidgeting with her dress. A small smile on the brunette's lips as she notices how much Donna actually knew about the lawyer's family, she herself only having learned about his brother not even a year ago.

 _ **Rachel, Idk if you've spoken to Donna yet, but could you also tell her that Emily's okay and that we're heading back to my place as visitation hours are over. – Harvey**_

Her gaze lifting from her phone back to the redhead. "Donna," Rachel whispers holding up her phone, Donna turns around. Taking it from her friend's hand. A sigh escaping her lips as she reads the message.

xxx

He's going through the bag Marcus had at their hotel room. Checking the contents, his gaze briefly flickering up at the four year old who's quietly playing with her stuffed animal on his bed. Hearing the doorbell ring he looks to his left again as he gets back up on his feet. "You stay here, okay," he mumbles to the girl who isn't paying much attention to him anyway.

He makes his way back through his apartment then. A tiny tired smile forming on his lips as he already knows who must be on the other side of the door. He reaches for the handle then, turning the lock, he opens the door in one swift motion and his eyes lock with hers instantly.

She swallows, taking in his messy hair. The top buttons of his dress shirt open and an overall tired look on his face, she steps forward then. Her arms falling around his neck, she hugs him tightly. "You're okay," she whispers softly. "If anything would have happened... "

He nods, his arms finally falling around her waist as he answers her hug. His hand brushing against the skin of her bare back. Her eyes pop open then, realising what she is doing and she pushes herself back on her feet then. Playfully slapping her purse against his chest. "Don't ever scare me like that again," she mumbles trying to lighten the mood.

Donna looks to her right then. "How is she?" she whispers, walking herself inside his apartment. "Fine," he answers, closing the door behind him. "Still a bit in shock, but physically fine. Tired probably," he adds as he follows her back to the living room. He smiles softly then, seeing her lean against the door opening to his bedroom. He can't help but think how beautiful she looks in her dress.

"She fell asleep," she comments in a whisper when he walks up next to her and he gives her a small smile, before he looks back at his niece. Entering his bedroom, he reaches for a blanket. Donna just looks at him as he covers the girl up and gives her a kiss on top of her head.

"How's Marcus?" she whispers as she turns around, making her way to his liquor cabinet. Pouring a glass of scotch for him, because she knows he needs one right now. "Broke his leg in two places and a concussion," Harvey sighs as he lets himself fall down on the couch. She swallows, looking over her shoulder at him, seeing how his head rests in his hands as he leans forward.

She quietly walks over to him then. The glass of scotch still in her hand, she sits down next to him. Her hand lingering in the air just above his shoulder when he speaks again. "Needs to stay in the hospital for a few more days," he adds as he takes the glass from her hand. A small smile on his lips as she looks at him.

"And they called Katie. Matt and her are overseas so... I don't know how soon they can be back..." he slurs taking a sip from his scotch. Placing it back on the coffee table he leans back, his head against the backrest, his right hand falling on the couch in between them as he remains quiet. Seemingly still in shock himself about what happened.

"Everything will be alright," she whispers, her left hand covering his as she looks at him. He turns his head, looking at her sitting there next to him. Always there when he needs her the most, a small smile creeps up on his lips. "Yeah," he mumbles, still looking at her. His thumb slowly moving over her fingers. "I'm sorry I ... uhm... I had to cancel on our date tonight."

"Harvey," she whispers, her eyes closing for a second by his touch. "It's an accident, your family..." she mumbles, their hands untangling again as he leans forward again. Nodding at her words, looking away as she doesn't comment on the date part.

The moment being broken by a soft cry coming from the direction of his bedroom. Followed by the little girl calling for her father. He lets out a sigh, getting himself up. "You can still go if you want to," his hand lifted in the air, signalling something, but he isn't even sure what. "I know how much you love Halloween, so..."

"I do," she whispers, "but I lo..." she swallows in the last word as she looks at him. "Harvey, this is family," she whispers and he nods with a small smile. Another call for his brother, making him walk over to his bedroom again. He lifts the little girl in his arms, trying to calm her down again.

Carrying her in his arms, he brings her back to the living room. Finding the redhead wandering through his kitchen now, she's looking at the flowers he had bought for her. A small frown on her face as she meets his eyes again. She points at the bouquet of flowers in fall colours.

"For you," he whispers, his hand running over Emily's back as she slowly drifts back to sleep in his arms. She smiles then, her fingers running over the little leaves. "So a date," she asks softly. Not forgotten about the words he may have let slipped earlier and she wasn't going to comment on them, but now she's seen the flowers. Her eyes fluttering back up she looks him in the eye and he smiles softly. "Yeah," he answers, "I mean... if you'd wanted –"

"I'd like that," she whispers then and he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Good," he smiles and she nods, repeating the same word. A nearly inaudible giggle escaping her lips as she realises they've been in this position before.

She walks around the kitchen counter towards him then. The little girl stirring in his embrace, she calls for Marcus once more. He looks down, kissing his niece on the top of her head. "We're going to see your dad tomorrow," he mumbles, hushing the little girl in his arms he looks back at Donna.

Her hand running over the girls back, she smiles at Harvey. Knowing something shifted between them this night, even if they never went on what he finally admitted was a date, but she also knows that it isn't really her place to be here now. "Will you manage?" she whispers and he nods at her in return. "I will. Looked after this one before."


	5. Chapter 5 - The Specters

**Hi everyone! Scarlet107234, cadalways, marla13, katyfr, aaaahhh, cez, flightt94, juliagavrilovjg, acuriousbeastie, onyxcareles, darveyforever, donnaspecter and guests THANK YOU for the reviews! Made my day :) To everyone who wanted to see them on the date, I'm sorry about the masquerade.. truth is, I never wanted to let them go in the first place**.. **and I know most of you were asking for something at the end of last chapter ..but *insert Harvey's voice* "you need to give it time" .. that's as much as I'm gonna spoil upfront about this (and the other chapters to come).**

 **So here's the next chapter. As always, I hope you'll like it and would love to hear your thoughts. xx**

* * *

 **A NIGHT OF MISCHIEF**

 **Chapter 5 – The Specters**

* * *

[October 28th 2016]

He lets out a yawn, his hand running over his face and through his hair. His eyes closing for a second, he makes his way over to the door. "Morning," he mumbles slowly after opening it, another yawn escaping his lips as she gives him a soft smile. "Looks like you need this," she whispers holding a cup of coffee in front of him.

He smirks then, taking it from her hand, whispering a soft "thank you" in her direction as he lets her walk inside. His lips curling up even more when he notices it isn't any of those weird flavoured drinks she used to make him drink these days, but his regular. Black, two sugars, splash of vanilla.

"Figured you needed something stronger than one of those fall specials," she comments, briefly looking over her shoulder in his direction. He just chuckles as she once again can read his mind. "What's all that," he mumbles then, signalling the backpack in her hand. "This," she starts placing the bag on his kitchen counter she looks at him again. Opening the zipper, she pulls out a little flowery dress. "Is a bag with some stuff I got last year for Ella, you know Alice's youngest," she answers pulling out some other stuff, "but they went away with the holidays and I forgot to bring it the last time I went there and I'm pretty sure she's grown out of this already. So I thought I'd bring it along for Emily."

He nods, flashing her a smile as she now frowns at him. "What?" he mumbles, placing his empty cup on the counter, crooking his head he looks at her. "Your ha..aaair," her word stretched when something furry brushes past her leg. Her gaze dropping in an instant she stares at the brown furred dog for a moment, before she looks back up at him.

"Max, sit down," he orders making the dog sit down next to him, she just looks at him in confusion. "It's Marcus's," he answers kneeling down next to the young dog, letting his hand run of the dog's head. "But," she mumbles and he looks back up at the redhead, his hand running over the pup's back. "He was asleep last night," he answers getting back up, the dog running off to its four-year-old owner again.

"What were you saying?" he asks then, seeing her swallow. Her eyes flickering up to his hair again for a brief moment. "Nothing," she shrugs it off then, deciding she actually likes his hair like this. He lets his gaze narrow in on her for a second, both noticing a certain tension in the air. The words of last night not forgotten, but not directly spoken off again.

"Right," he mumbles, his hand reaching for the dress she brought along. "Let's see if she likes it," he states walking over to the four year old that's playing in the guest room. She lets out a little sigh, her hand falling flat against the counter top, she walks around the kitchen island.

He sits down next to the little girl on the ground. "Hey," he mumbles when she looks up at her uncle, placing the dress in front of her. "Look what Donna got you," he adds pointing at the dress again. "Aunt Donna?" she asks dropping her stuffed animal as she looks back at him again. "Yes," he smiles, "want to put it on and show it to her?"

The girl nods. Jumping up, she reaches for the dress. Pulling it over her head and puts it on, on top of her long sleeved pink shirt and black leggings. Spinning around, her hands playing with the fabric. He just laughs looking at how happy his niece is. "Perfect," he smiles, getting himself back up. "You know Donna has a dress just like this one?" he tells her then.

"Really?" she mumbles, her hand reaching for his as he nods. "Yes, go ahead and ask her," he comments, following the little girl as she guides him back to the living room. His gaze meeting Donna's again in an instant before she looks down. Smiling at the girl, who lets go of his hand and skips off to the redhead. He increases his step then, lifting up the four year old and placing her on the counter next to Donna.

"You look beautiful," Donna comments, smiling at Emily, her finger tapping against the girl's nose as she giggles. "Uncle Harvey said you have a dress like this one," Emily smiles, her hands playing with the fabric, Donna's eyes flickering to his for a second before she looks back at the girl. "Did he now," she answers, her own hand moving over the dress. "Uncle Harvey is right about that, I do."

She looks back up then, frowning once when the place where he'd been standing is empty now. She turns around, her hand holding the four-year-old in place, she looks at him again. "You didn't have to do this," he comments nodding at the plate with sandwiches in between them. She just raises her shoulders. "I just want to help," she whispers and he smiles, mumbling a thank you.

"You can have the day off," he offers then, packing the sandwiches into a backpack. "I don't think I'll make it to the firm today anyway. Going to keep Marcus company today." She nods in understanding. "Do you need me to pick up some files or anything. Or do something here," she signals the room around them. Seeing the dog sitting down next to her bar stool then, head held high, tail frantically wagging.

"Or I could take a walk with this one here?" she signals then as she gets back on her feet. Trying to find something to keep herself busy, not wanting to invite herself over to visiting the man she considers a younger brother. She also knows that right now only family is allowed to see him and even though it feels like family, technically she isn't.

"Uhm," he shakes his head, still trying to find a rhythm in this new situation, walking around the counter again. He places his niece back on the ground, handing the four year old her coat. "I'm sorry you can't come along," he answers instead and she smiles. "Just tell him I said 'Hi' okay?" she answers, letting her hand run over the dog's head.

"I will," he smiles, the four of them walking to his door. The elevator ride down mostly silent. "Thanks again, Donna," he answers then, staring at the blurry reflection of the elevator door again, the image looking closely to that of a happy family. He looks at her from the corner of his eyes and he can't help but grin a little.

Watching the two Specters drive off in the black Lexus she waves at the little girl when she stays behind. Max quietly sitting down next to her, she swallows as the car disappears from her peripheral vision. A soft bark making her snap out of her thoughts again, she looks down at the dog. "Let's go for a little walk, okay?" she mumbles more to herself than to the brown Labrador retriever.

xxx

She walks up and down his kitchen. Opening one cabinet after the other in search of something that resembles a bowl. She opens the top cabinet again, sure that's where they would have been. Finally finding one in the dishwasher. She pulls it out then. Filling it with water, she places it down for Max. Searching through the grocery bag then, she reaches for the box of dog food. She places it on the counter, out of reach, but easy for the lawyer to find. The extra dog bone she picked up, landing on the floor next to the bowl.

She continues unpacking the bag, filling his fridge with a few things she remembers her own nieces loved. Leaving a cake that looks like she has eaten at the younger Specter man's house one time behind on the counter, she packs up her purse again. Checking the place one more time, she makes her way back to the door.

Determined to stop by the firm for a while. Just to make sure she cancelled everything from his calendar, clear his desk. Tell Louis everything is okay, but mostly to keep herself busy. Opening the front door she finds herself staring into the familiar but blue eyes of an older dark blonde woman.

"You must be Donna," the woman speaks then, throwing Donna even more off her game. "Yes," she mumbles. Slowly shaking her head. "Lily," she pauses then, realising she doesn't know the woman's last name. Not sure on what to do either, the woman is faster yet again. "Is he here? Harvey? And Emily?" she asks then, trying to look beside the redhead.

Donna steps aside then. Seeing the same panic in the woman's eyes she felt herself the night before. "No," she whispers, a better option lacking she signals for the woman to get inside. "They were on their way to the hospital to visit Marcus," Donna whispers as she walks her way back to Harvey's kitchen, hearing the older woman mumble a right.

"Do you want me to make you some coffee?" Donna asks then, going ahead when she misses the woman's answer. "Harvey said he's going to be fine," she states looking over her shoulder at the woman again. "Marcus is going to be okay," she adds, trying to keep a conversation going, a tiny smile on her lips as she looks at his mother. On one dreadful visit at the firm aside, she's never been alone with the lawyer's mother and she's not entirely sure on how to handle this situation.

She sees her let out a sigh then, the words seemingly lifting a weight from her shoulders as she looks back up at the redhead. "He's going to be alright," Lily whispers and Donna nods, her lips twitching a little as she now notices how her reaction is exactly how her oldest son can react from time to time. Sliding the cup of coffee to the older woman, she looks around the place again.

The awkwardness of the situation suddenly hitting her. She's in his apartment, with his mother and he isn't there. Her hand running over the phone in the pocket of her dress, she lets it buzz. Needing something to break the silence, the tension. "I'm sorry," she whispers holding up her phone as she calls the younger Specter man's number herself.

xxx

He lets the four-year-old buy a balloon in the gift shop, shaking his head as he sees her skipping through the hallways in front of him. "This way, Ems," he comments, extending his hand as she quietly accepts. Following him around the corner until they finally arrive at Marcus' room again. "And here's your dad," Harvey states opening the door for both of them.

She lets go of his hand then, running over to the bed. "Dad," she exclaims, her hands in the air, the string of the balloon slipping through her fingers when she climbs on top of the chair next to Marcus's bed and on top of the bed then. "Hey princess," Marcus smiles, giving his daughter a hug.

"Hey Harv," he greets his brother, who reaches for the balloon again. Tying it to the railing of the bed. "Glad to see you're doing better," he speaks as he smiles at how the little girl hugs her father. "Donna sends her best wishes," Harvey adds then as his hands tap against the edge of the bed and Marcus smiles at his brother.

"I know," he counters, "she just called." Harvey chuckles, shaking his head, but he shouldn't be surprised. "She said mom showed up at your place just now." Harvey frowns then. "What?" he stutters and Marcus nods, confirming his earlier words. "I'm jealous though," Marcus counters teasingly, "that she shows up at your place when her favourite son is in the hospital." Harvey rolls his eyes, shaking his head. "Shut up. Bet she'll be here soon."

"Harvey," Marcus starts then as he watches his brother pace through the room now. "Why was Donna at your place?" Marcus asks, seeing his brother's head snap back a grin forms on his lips. "You two finally together now?"

Harvey lets out a sigh, biting his tongue. "No, not," _yet_ he swallows in the last word. "We're not," he answers, but his lip twitches a tad at the thought of it. "But?" Marcus nods pulling his daughter closer, he stares at his brother. Not giving up before he gets an answer to the question.

"We uhm.." Harvey mumbles as he shakes his own head, realising that there's no way back by his own choice of words now. "I asked her to go to this ball yesterday, but .." he pauses biting his tongue. "No," Marcus shakes his head. "You're not going to tell me that after all those years and my numerous of hints, I am actually the one that got in the way this time."

Harvey laughs then, finding himself nodding at the assumption, but he was indeed planning to tell her how he felt. "Dad would be so pissed at me now," Marcus comments, giving his daughter a funny face when he looks back to his brother. "He really liked her you know."

xxx

"Emily seems to be over the first shock," Donna tells Lily, walking back to the kitchen. Placing her phone in her purse again, she watches the other woman finish her coffee. "Marcus said he feels a bit better, still sleepy from the medication. Katie and Matt are still in England," she adds, trying to prevent any awkward silences, Lily gives her a small smile in return.

"Do you think Harvey will manage?" Lily ask then. "With Emily," his mother adds when she notices the confusion on the redhead's face. "I mean he's always so busy with work. I could look after her too, if he wants. I know he would never ask me, but.. "

Donna smiles softly. "I think he's doing great," she answers truthfully. "And he's changed a lot actually, he'd choose family over the work in a heartbeat," her own words hitting her hard as she thinks back to all the events of the past half year. From how he did everything he could to keep her out of jail, to helping Mike and now this. His words from under an hour ago coming to mind again.

"I uhm… " Donna breaks the silence again as she lets out a small sigh. "I actually need to get to work," she mumbles then, it's a lie but it just doesn't feel right to spend time with his mother behind his back. Especially because she knows how troubled their relationship is.

"Yeah, sorry," Lily mumbles then in return, sensing that the redhead doesn't want to leave her behind. "I don't think he'll be at the firm today, but you could follow me there. Just in case he's there. Or I could call a cab to take you to Marcus?" Donna offers, pronouncing the options as soon as they come to mind.

xxx

Torn between immediately visiting her youngest son and breaking the moment between the two brothers, a relationship she knows was damaged by her departure too. Marcus making comments on that from time to time, how he barely got to see his brother on family events because Lily was there and barely seeing the lawyer in the past two decades only confirming that, Lily decides to follow the redhead to the firm for now.

"And this is the fiftieth floor," Donna starts as they step out of the elevator. "It's Specter Litt now," she points at the wall on their right. "It used to be Pearson Specter Litt till recently, as you can still see the little holes of the first name, but Jessica left to move to Chicago," she adds, lifting her hand. Signalling for the woman to follow her.

"Partner's kitchen on the right here, and the office over there is Louis Litt's," she points to the right when they walk past said office. "He's the other managing partner. Harvey and Louis started in the bull pen as associates together." She smiles at the woman next to her again, no clue why she's actually telling all this, but for some reason she just can't stop talking.

"And this," she takes two steps forward, opening the door of Harvey's office. "Is Harvey's office," she signals the room, waiting for Lily to follow her inside. "Like I said, I don't think he'll be here today so if you want I could call a cab…" she pauses her sentence then, looking at the older woman again who stares around the office.

Donna follows the woman's gaze then, her eyes falling on the empty spot on the wall. She looks at Lily again. "He didn't want to," she whispers and Lily now frowns looking at her. "Sorry what?" she mumbles, not sure what the redhead next to her means.

"The painting. A duck?" she mumbles, pointing at the empty wall and Lily chuckles softly then, immediately knowing what she was referring to. "An alligator actually," Lily answers looking back. "He didn't want to give it away, but this weasel of a - "

"I didn't know he had it," Lily whispers, swallowing she looks back at the redhead. Who notices the tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry," Lily speaks then, "I know you know and I know that what I did must have messed him up and it can't have been easy. I know you were there for him for all these years, I.. I'm sorry," Lily adds, swallowing as she turns on her heal in a beat. Her right hand in the air she signals the door again.

"I.. uhm.. Marcus," she mumbles walking off, leaving the flustered redhead behind.

xxx

Harvey looks down, feeling his phone buzzing in the pocket of his pants. Pulling it out, his lips curl up just a little. "Donna?" Marcus comments. Looking at Emily, he tells her to stop playing with the curtains, before he looks at his brother again. Head crooked, waiting for an answer.

Harvey looks back at his brother again, putting his phone away. "Lily is on her way over here," he comments as he lets out a sigh. His hands falling onto the metal bar at the edge of the bed again. "You should tell her," Marcus counters, pushing himself up a little when the pillow starts poking in his back.

Harvey crooking his head this time, he wasn't planning on telling his mother anything. "Donna, just tell her," Marcus adds as he leans back again. "And if you want to leave before mom's here that's fine." Harvey scoffs then, rolling his eyes. "I'm not running away from her," Harvey counters. "Don't worry, I won't make her leave either."

"That's good to hear," a female voice echoes through the room then, making both men's heads snap towards the door. "Thank you, Harvey," Lily continues calmly, making her way over to her son's hospital bed. "Grandma," Emily exclaims as she runs past her uncle towards the other woman.

Harvey spins a little, nearly losing his balance as the little girl runs past him. Her arms falling around his mother's, he swallows then. Seeing someone he holds so close act so amicably with someone he's so at odds with.

"Hey honey," Lily hugs her granddaughter before she looks at her son. "Are you okay?" she asks her youngest son. Her hand covering Marcus's, she squeezes once, her gaze flickering to her oldest son. Giving him a small apologetic smile before she looks back at Marcus again.

xxx

Letting out a yawn, he pushes the door to his apartment back open. Letting Max run in in front of him, he pushes the door shut behind him. Holding the girl in his arms, she fell asleep during their walk with Max, he makes his way back through his apartment. His eyes flickering to the clock, it's ten thirty and it's no wonder the girl's worn out now.

The same goes for him as she kept waking up from nightmares last night about the accident and now she didn't want to go to bed. He decided to keep her busy for as long as possible, figuring she'd eventually fall asleep after their long day at the hospital. The confrontation with his mother, the dinner they ordered and shared with Marcus.

He enters the guest room then. Pulling the blankets of the bed aside, a smile appearing on his face when he finds a stuffed animal on top of it. Pretty sure it was Donna who had placed it there. Laying the girl down, not even bothering of changing her into her pyjama's, he merely takes off the dress and removes her shoes.

Whispering sweet dreams, kissing the girl on the top of her head, he tugs her in. Turning the light back off, he looks over his shoulder once more as he steps back into his living room. His hand running over the dog's head as he walks over to the liquor cabinet. Automatically pouring two glasses he turns around. Spotting the empty couch, he sighs then. Realising once more how it's just him.

Letting himself fall down on the couch, he lets out another sigh. His head falling back on the backrest he looks to his right. The image of her sitting there the day before coming to mind again, he smiles softly his eyes closing. Taking a sip from the tumbler in his left hand then, he opens his eyes again.

His gaze falling on his right hand that's resting on the black leather, his hand balling into a fist for a few seconds. He misses her touch. Her warmth. Just her.

It isn't the first time he realizes this, he knew it before. He knew it when she left him, he knew it when she came back, but it wasn't enough. He knew it when she held his hand the night Jessica left and he knew it when she hugged him the day before.

He pulls his phone out of his trousers then, his thumb already hitting the first number on his speed dial.

She drops her book to the right, pulling up the sheets and her legs with them as she reaches for her phone. Her heart skipping a beat as she sees his name on her screen. "Harvey," she answers the second she brought her phone to her ear, "is everything okay? Do you need help with Emily?"

He swallows, taking in the hint concern clearly noticeable in her voice. "Yes. Everything is fine," he replies letting his head lean back on the couch. "I'm sorry I'm calling so late. I hope I didn't wake you," he whispers, his gaze falling on the glass of auburn liquid in his hand. He spins it around once.

She chuckles, her gaze falling on her alarm. The red numbers staring back at her she shakes her head even though he can't see it. "You didn't," she whispers, shifting in her bed as she lays herself down. Her head now pressed against a bunch of pillows.

"Donna.." he whispers her name in the tone he only uses with her. "I was reading a book in bed," she counters, already knowing he was about to protest to her answer. She pulls the blanket further up to her chin. "Why did you call?" she asks in a whisper then as he stays quiet.

"Yeah," he chuckles shaking his head as he realises he was the one that called her. "I uhm.. I just wanted to thank you. Again, for your help," he mumbles, letting his feet rest on the table as he stares at his ceiling. His eyes closing again for a second as he hears her say his name and he's never realised before how much he loves hearing her say his name.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with my mother today," he mumbles. "It's okay." He smiles then, shaking head because he already knew she was going to say that. "I talked to her," he adds then softly as he sighs himself. "I know," he hears her whisper in return and his lips twitch once more.

Hearing her hum as he explains how they talked, but that he will never be able to forget what happened or how much it affected him, but that he also realises he should let it go. That it will never be the way like things were before, but that it's something that happened between them and that if his own father could get over it, he too should try and get over it.

"I'm proud of you, Harvey," she whispers quietly, her eyes flickering a few times as she stares at the empty spot beside hers. Her words warming his heart he smirks then, realising once more that just listening to her makes him happy.

"Donna," he whispers then, pausing for a second as he tries to clear his thoughts. So many things he wants to say to her, but they can all be summarized to one thing. Three little words. "Uh huh," he hears then, noticing the way her voice is slow and soft, like she's falling asleep and he comments on it then.

His words making her laugh softly, she objects to the very statement even though it was true. "I can hear it," he whispers in return, "by the way you breathe and you speak slower." Her eyes close, his observation spot on even if all he can do is hear her right now and it sends a shiver down her spine. He knows her just as much as she knows him. "Goodnight, Donna," he whispers and she smiles, her eyes already closing again as she answers.

"Goodnight Harvey."


	6. Chapter 6 - Halloween Spirit

**Marla13, Mahwa, Cez, Acuriousbeastie, Flightt94, Katyfr, Donnaspecter, sjacks2435, meeshmo, cadalways and all the guests THANK YOU so much for all the reviews! Loved them so much! I just wanted to point on thing out here, regarding his mom. This fic is about Darvey and Marcus and given the situation Marcus is in I thought Lily would show up, and I didn't want this fic to be all about Harvey & Lily.. but I did indeed picture them to have a sort of heated argument (for as much as a hospital setting allows).. I just chose to let Harvey explain what basically happened to Donna, because I wanted them to have a moment. But it surely wasn't easy and it's like I wrote.. not 'all okay' now, it's just Harvey acknowledging what happened and how it affected him and how he doesn't want to be defined by it anymore. Doesn't mean this is it, this is done. He just told Donna that he actually talked to his mom (what I think for him is a huge thing) and that he's going to try and deal with it. **

**And I also wanted to say, sorry for taking a bit longer. I know I said I was gonna try and get this all up before Halloween.. well guess what I'm 363 days early! Yay me! :) Anyway.. here's the next chapter. I hope you'll like it and I'd love to know your thoughts. xx**

* * *

 **A NIGHT OF MISCHIEF**

 **Chapter 6 – Halloween Spirit**

* * *

[October 29th 2016]

 _She moves around a little, her eyes fluttering open for a second. A small smile forming on her face when she feels his lips in the crook of her neck, leaving feather light kisses over her skin. Her eyes closing again at the contact, enjoying this moment of pure happiness. Just them._

 _Stirring in his embrace, her hand moving over his arm to cover his hand that's resting on her prominent baby bump. "Hey," she whispers softly, crooking her head a little to look over her shoulder in his direction. Letting her fingers slip between his, he holds her close. "Morning," he whispers then, kissing her on her lips, "how are my girls?"_

Sitting up straight in her bed, her eyes flicker open and she tries to catch her breath. Her gaze moving through the rest of her bedroom until it lands on the empty spot besides her. A shiver running down her spine, she can practically still feel his arms around her. She lets out a sigh then at the reality of it all, there's no them.

Not really. Not yet.

Letting herself fall back on her bed, her hand hits her phone on the matrass next to her. "Harvey," she whispers, remembering she fell asleep listening to his voice. She swallows then, recognising once more how she wants to do that every day.

Closing her eyes, the images of the dream coming back to mind. She swallows once more, her hands falling flat on the duvet next to her body. It's not the first time she had a dream like this, it's also not the first time it happened this week. She'll never admit it, but these dreams only happened with him. When she got to see him with kids. It happened this week. Four years ago when Emily was born, another five years before that with Matt and she's just lucky clients usually don't bring kids to the firm.

She never had the 'I have to have kids' wish, she could picture herself being a mom, but only when the right man came along. The fact that that thought was linked with the dreams only happening with him, probably another big part of why she never really moved on from him.

xxx

Tugging on the leash to make Max move along, he looks at his niece. Telling her they need to make a little stop around the corner. She nods, skipping next to him over the sidewalk, he points at the store on their right. "We can't show up empty handed, can we?" he mumbles, telling Max to stay put, he looks at the flowers on display outside.

He looks to his left, frowning once. About to call for her name when she jumps up from behind the planter. "Boo," the little girl screams, her arms in the air. "Ooh no," he fakes being scared, his hand falling to his chest, he stares at his niece. She laughs, walking back to him and he briefly shakes his head before he looks back at the flowers.

The squeaky blue door opens then, the older woman who'd helped him the other day stepping outside. "I hope this doesn't mean she didn't like the flowers," the woman comments, giving the lawyer a small smile as sign of recognition. He grins once, shaking his head. "They were perfect," he answers, his hand falling on his niece's shoulder. "Just looking for something else this time," he answers.

"Do you need any help?" the woman asks. "Anything Halloween themed would be good," he pauses looking down at Emily. "Ems how about you pick a colour?" he adds, his hand tapping against the girls shoulder, he points at all the flowers on display. "What's your favourite colour, dear?" the woman asks Emily this time. "Purple," the four-year-old answers moving around on her place.

The woman smiles then, looking at the lawyer again who just nods. Telling her to go ahead and put something together, the three of them follow her inside the store. "Something like this?" the older woman asks a few minutes later as she shows him the combination of orchids, fiddlehead ferns, dahlia's, lotus pods and lavender.

Harvey looks at his niece again. "Do you think Donna will like them?" he asks and she nods, mumbling a yes. "Perfect," he answers looking back at the older woman again who wraps a black lace ribbon around the stems. Leaving the paper bills on the counter, he reaches for the bouquet observing it again. It certainly looks Halloween like. A small smile forming on his lips, he thanks the woman again, guiding the three of them outside again.

xxx

She hears three short but firm knocks on her door. Her eyes closing for a second, biting her lip because she knows it's him and suddenly the images of that dream wash over her all again. She lets out a breath, lifting herself up as she makes her way over to the door. Opening it she finds herself face to face with the lawyer. His signature smirk making her bite on her lip now, her eyes meeting his for a second.

"Hey," he whispers in the same tone he's said that very word ever since they had dinner at Del Posto. "Hi," she answers, her eyes moving up to meet Emily's who's sitting on his shoulders. "Is this the newest fashion in scarves this season?" she teases the lawyer, her hand briefly squeezing the girl's leg, making her giggle. He just laughs, not commenting on her statement he merely takes her in. The way she's wearing a light grey sweater with a wide neckline that's exposing one of her shoulders, a pair of jeans and converse sneakers.

Grinning softly because he doesn't get to see her in her casual clothes that often, he brings the bouquet of flowers from his back. Holding them in front of her. No words spoken, just a soft smile in her direction. She blushes, taking them from his hand. Her fingers fidgeting with the bow she looks back up at him again, watching him lift the four-year-old from his shoulders.

"And why are you here?" she whispers at that moment, leaning against the door frame as she studies him, her eyes meeting his again, she feels her throat getting dry. Both knowing that they're far past the usual amount of time they used to spend together outside the office. "Well we," he looks down at the little girl, his hands rest on her shoulders, "went to see Marcus this morning and after that we made drawings and then she got bored."

Donna smiles, looking down at Emily before she looks back up at him, that signature grin forming on his lips again. "And I asked her what she likes and she said Halloween and..." he pauses, trying to hide his grin, because even though the girl really did say that to him, he knows it might sound like he's making it up on the spot. Looking besides her as he points at the decorations in her hallway. "I think we've come to the right place."

She chuckles stepping aside, she lets the three of them enter her apartment. Closing the door behind him, she watches him tell Max to stay put. Help the four-year-old out remove her coat, before hanging both hers and his own on a hanger in her wardrobe he looks over his shoulder back at her. "What?" he mumbles, questioning her face, she quickly looks away shaking her head.

"Nothing," she whispers, signalling for him to move along. "Do you want coffee, tea, something else?" she asks, turning around near the table. Still seeing that questioning look on his face, she spins around again. Her arm stretching in the air, she tries to reach for a vase from the top shelf of her dresser. "Whatever you have," he comments, just having seen a cup on her coffee table.

He steps closer then, lifting the white porcelain vase before she could. A smug smile on his lips as she freezes up at his sudden proximity. "Here," he offers her the object, his gaze dropping to her shoes for a moment. "Shorty," he adds then, his comment getting paired by her pulling the vase from him grip. "I'm not," she answers, her eyes flickering up to meet his, more confident this time than a few days ago.

She quickly returns from the kitchen, vase with flowers in hands, she sees the two Specters sitting at her dining room table. Placing the flowers on the cabinet next to the table, he turns his head. His gaze following her movement, she looks back at him. "They're beautiful," she whispers softly. "Thank you. Those too," she adds pointing at the orange bouquet on her coffee table. He just smiles, nodding at her. "Ems picked these," he tells her.

"The nice lady from the shop picked them," Emily counters then. "I only chose the colour," the little girl adds, smiling at her uncle, who's gaze briefly switches between the two women in the room. Donna chuckles, looking down at her coffee table, her hand snatching up her cup with tea. She walks around the couch, placing her cup on the table near the rest, before she makes her way to the kitchen.

Walking back with a tray in her hand, filled with the cookies she baked a few days ago, a cup of tea on it for him and glass of orange juice for Emily. She slides the tray on the table, before taking place on a third chair opposite of him. Handing both of them there drinks.

Realising his drink too was poured into a holiday specific cup, he laughs but immediately bites his tongue looking at the redhead again. "What?" she whispers looking him in the eye. "I'm not apologising for who I am."

xxx

She pulls the little girl on her lap, giving her a kiss on top of head she looks at Emily's hair then. A slight frown forming on her face as she takes in the two messy braids. Her fingers moving over the light brown locks, she looks up to meet his gaze. He opens his mouth to comment, to protest, but she just smiles not fixing it. Something she would have done years ago. "Looks like the best closer in town isn't the best braider in town," she teases him, breaking their gaze her eyes shift to Emily who doesn't comment but continues with her drawing.

"I'll let Harvard know they should add 'Braiding 101' to the curriculum," he counters, an instant laugh escaping her lips. She looks back up at him again. "You'd skip that class, mister," she fires back, shaking her head. "I'll have you know I attended at least one lecture of each course," he answers truthfully, seeing her swallow a second and he instantly knows why. "It's not that bad, right?" he mumbles then, his finger tapping against one of the elastic bands.

"No it isn't," Donna whispers, letting her hand run over the girl's back. She looks at the Halloween inspired drawing again. "Is there anything you want? Cookies, cake or something else?" she asks the girl then, who's eyes light up at the question. "Do you have marshmallows?" Emily asks, immediately focussing on her drawing once more, it makes the redhead wonder if his 'she was bored' comment was true or if he used his niece as excuse to come over. Both of which she wouldn't mind.

"Marshmallows," Donna repeats, raising the girl from her lap and placing her back on the chair when she gets up. Making her way to the kitchen, she checks all her cabinets. "I don't think I have those," she answers, her hands resting on the back of the chair. "There's a market down the block, right?" he questions and she nods. "I could get some, take Max for a walk at the same time," he offers, already getting up from his seat.

She takes in his answer, her head slowly nodding before she glances at him. "Or," she starts, getting the attention from both the lawyer and his niece. "We could all go and get some pumpkins to carve," she suggests, her gaze moving from the cheering little girl to the lawyer, who's face shows terror. Being faster than both of them, Emily jumps from her chair and over to Max. Holding up the leash, she calls for her uncle.

Donna comments on how Emily has chosen, he lets out a small sigh making his way over to the hallway. "Come on," she teases him playfully pushing his arm, "it will be fun." He swallows at her sudden touch, she quickly pulls back her hand, looking down she quietly makes her way past him to the wardrobe. Handing them their coats, she puts on her own. Her gaze drifting off to him at least two times before they make it out of the door.

She offers to hold Max' leash, but it's more to keep herself busy. Her hands busy. The need, no desire to touch him becoming too much more often than she likes the admit. She notices he's holding Emily's hand, not sure if it was for the same reason she was painstakingly holding on to the leash or because he wants to make sure the girl stays near them. The sight can only make her smile and makes her think of her dream anew.

xxx

They walk into the market place, moving past a few little shops his gaze lands on a little coffee corner. "Let's get a drink first," he mumbles, his words resulting in a frown from the redhead who questions his words. "You're going to make me carry … probably more than one pumpkin back to your place," he starts explaining. She nods, mumbling a "three," in his direction and he swallows deeply. "Now I really want something to drink first."

She grins looking down, walking out in front of him. The girls and Max taking a seat at one of booths, Harvey soon returns with three high cups topped off with whipped cream. "If you wanted coffee, you could have said so," she mocks him and he shakes his head, sliding onto the bench opposite of hers. "The tea was fine Donna," he counters, placing a cup in front of both women. "Besides this isn't coffee."

She raises one perfectly sculptured eyebrow. Bringing the cup to her lips, taking a sip before she challenges his statement. "Hot chocolate," she comments then, her words sounding more like a question than a statement and maybe they were. In all the years she can't remember ever having seen him drink hot chocolate. "My dad," he mumbles, noticing the different tone in her voice. "He always made us hot chocolate on Halloween," he explains taking a sip from his own cup. "I don't know why," he adds, "but it became this family tradition."

She presses her lips together in a thin line at the mention of his father. "You never told me that," she whispers and he nods, briefly raising his shoulders. Donna crooks her head then, briefly smiling at him as they quietly enjoy their drinks. He lifts his head, taking in his two favourite women in the world and he can't help but beam.

A motion that doesn't go unnoticed to the waitress that passes by. "Everything okay for this lovely little family?" the woman asks. Donna's eyes widening for a second, she remains quiet looking down. He just nods waiting for the waitress to leave before he turns to face the redhead once more. Her gaze travelling from the empty cup in her hands to his face, their eyes lock again. A nearly inaudible chuckle escaping her lips when she sees the smirk on his face, she closes her eyes again.

"Okay," he breaks the silence then, his hands falling on the table as he pushes himself back on his feet, "let's get those pumpkins." She nods, biting the inside of her cheek to distract herself form the fluttering feeling in her stomach. Copying his move as an agreement to his statement, she gets up and turns around to help Emily out of the booth, not ready to look at him again. The way his hand briefly lands on the small of her back when they're making their way out of the coffee corner, only making her knees weak.

xxx

They make their way through the store. Emily skipping ahead of them. They quietly follow the four-year-old, Max walking in between the only thing that's separating them now. The little brunette turns the corner, walking into another aisle filled with Halloween decorations. "Ooh come on," she mumbles as she can practically hear him sigh, her head crooked she studies him.

"You're not scared are you?" she asks then, turning on her heel. Walking backwards through the aisle, she reaches for one mask after the other. Holding it in front of her face, he just laughs. "No, I'm not," he counters, his hands buried in the pocket of his jeans as he follows her. "How about now?" she argues, holding a vampire mask in front of her face.

He shakes his head. No mask will ever scare him the way she herself can scare him, the way she makes him feel in precise. His gaze narrows in on her, following the line of her hand as she moves on the next mask. "No," he stops her before she can grab the object, his objection making her smile. "Don't worry, wasn't going to pick that one anyway," she counters, now pointing at the female mask next to it. "I'm with her."

"Good," he answers. He chuckles, shaking his head wondering how a conversation about masks turned so serious, but with her anything is possible. His hand reaches for a George Clooney mask, holding it up because he knows the crush she used to have on the actor. She laughs, shaking her head. "Nah," she mumbles. Briefly raising her shoulders when he frowns at her reaction.

They take a few more steps down the aisle, the masks resembling celebrities now changing into more formal masks. The ones one would wear to a masquerade. Her hand lingers in the air for a second, she swallows then.

"What did your mask look like?" she whispers, her eyes meeting his again and he frowns for a second. "For the masquerade," she adds softly, "don't tell me you didn't have one." He shakes his head, "no I had one…" he pauses looking at the ones displayed in the aisle again. "It is black, sort of like the basic shape, but with some parts cut out above the … uhm left eye," he explains recalling the one he had at home.

She smirks, picturing the mask he's describing, she looks at the other's on display. Pulling out a simple black mask, she turns around to face him. Her hands holding the mask in between them, she looks at him again. "Can I?" the words escaping her lips before she can register them and he nods, stepping closer. She swallows once, slowly lifting her hands, her gaze following when she places the paper mask against his face, her fingertips brushing against his skin.

He swallows, her touch setting him on fire. Her gaze locks with his, he doesn't speak and neither does she, but her eyes mirror what he's known for a while now. That he loves her. In every way possible. That the love between them is unique, hard to come by and after everything, after all those years they still managed to find the other.

That all he wants is standing right in front of him.

Two of her fingers slip over the side of his face, lingering above his cheek in a soft caress, his chest heaving to catch his breath. "Don," her name a nearly inaudible whisper, but he sees the corners of her mouth twitch a little and he smiles in return.

His own hand lingering in the air to reach for her too, a little pull on his arm waking him up from his thoughts. "Uncle Harveeeey," Emily pulls on his sleeve for the third time, she jumps up and down. His left hand quickly removing the mask, it covers Donna's in the process.

She freezes for a moment, the sound of the mask falling on the ground making her realise they both pulled their hand back at the initial contact, but why does her hand still feel this warm? She remembers how cold her hand got the second after she let go that night in the firm, how his touch send a current through her body, but her hand felt cold. Unlike now.

Her gaze slowly drops to the limited space between them, the sound of his voice conversing with his niece degrading to background noise the moment she sees her hand in his. His thumb moving over her fingers and slowly but surely the voices in the background become audible again. Her heart skipping a beat when he briefly squeezes her hand, her head popping up she finds herself staring at not one but two pair of puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles shaking her head as she lets out a breath. "What were you saying?" she adds, her voice skipping a beat giving away how much this is doing to her. She stares at him again, he just smiles, his grip on her hand tightening. "If we're going to get the pumpkins now," Emily repeats, rocking back and forth on her feet. "Yes," Donna answers, her eyes flickering back to the little girl. "Yes, we will," she nods.

Her free hand pointing down the aisle, Emily runs over to the pumpkins. He looks at her, a small smile forming on his lips, both of them following the four-year-old. She doesn't say 'I should go' and he doesn't let go this time, their hands entangled in the most uncomfortable and awkward position, but in a way it's them and it's perfect.

"I want this one," Emily points at the biggest pumpkin on the table. "This one, this one," she points, tapping the top, her little arms falling around the object. "Wait," he mumbles, stopping his niece. Their eyes meeting for a second, neither of them wanting to let go, but his hand slips from hers then. "It's too heavy for you to lift," he answers taking the pumpkin the little girl chose in his hands, a groan escaping his lips as he notices how heavy it really is.

Donna bites her tongue, walking around the stand a few times, Emily in tow she picks a small but decent sized carving pumpkin. Holding it in her own arms, she guides the Specters to another aisle. Handing Emily a smaller pumpkin. "One to eat," she adds, throwing the lawyer a look and he grins then. Knowing she did that so he doesn't have to carve one.

"A pie?" Emily chirps at the notion of food. Her uncle looks down, thinking for a second. "I was thinking a soup, but a pie is okay too," he answers, the three of them walking further down the store. He picks up the other ingredients they might need. Frowning deeply when he stares at the empty shelves. Harvey walks up to one of the employees then. "I'm sorry, but where are the eggs?" The young employee turns around. "We don't sell those these days."

"What?" Harvey counters, not sure if the kid is making fun of him or if he's being serious. But what store doesn't sell eggs. "Harvey," she whispers, ready to explain, but the employee is faster. "We don't sell eggs in the days leading up to Halloween," the young man answers. "Don't you have some in the back?" Harvey asks then.

"No, we don't sell eggs these days," the young man tries again. "There are too many people egging houses in the neighbourhood," he adds as explanation, "so even if we have them I wouldn't be allowed to sell them to you."

"Really?" Harvey fires back, shaking his head as he tries to wrap his brain around the reasoning. "Really? Do I look like someone who'd play with food?" he adds fiercely then, the tone making the young man take a step back. The words making Donna snort, he briefly looks in her direction but she looks away staring at the shelving on their left.

He bites his tongue then, realising what he exactly said and her reaction along with it. "I…" he starts looking at the employee again, hoisting up the heavy pumpkin in his arms. "Look, I just want to make a pie or pancakes for my niece."

"Pancakes?" Emily chirps now, stepping forward. The employee looks down at the girl and back up to the lawyer. "Sir, that's really nice, but I'm not allowed to sell eggs," the man explains again. Donna turns around again then. "I'm sorry," she flashes a smile at the guy, her hand briefly pulling on Harvey's sleeve, she makes them follow her.

"I think I have some eggs left," she mumbles then and he crooks his head. "Seriously?" he counters walking next to her to the cashiers desk. "What?" she mumbles, raising her shoulder for as much as her filled hands allow her, "how was I supposed to know you needed eggs."

"I'm Donna, I know," he counters, imitating her voice and she rolls her eyes. "You were talking about soup," she reasons. "Or pie," he reminds her and she scoffs looking away. "Guess soup it is," he gives in placing the pumpkin on the cashier's desk. Letting out a sigh as he's briefly freed from holding the heavy vegetable. "But I have eggs," she comments again, helping Emily place her pumpkin on the desk as well.

"Donna," he whispers, waiting for her to look at him. "I'll make a soup."

xxx

He drops the heavy pumpkin on her dining room table. Sighing as he stretches his arm and straightens his back. "What?" he mumbles, noticing her frowning at him. "Nothing," she laughs opening a drawer of a cabinet. Reaching for a few placemats and sharpies. Handing one to Emily, she asks the little girl to draw on the pumpkin what she wants to carve out.

Walking back and forth to the kitchen, she places some knives on the table now. Smiling at Emily when she sees the face taking form on the pumpkin that might even be larger than the girl curled up herself. She looks to her right then, her eyes meeting his again and he smirks.

His hand reaches for hers, her heart skipping a beat again, she beams in return. "Aunt Donna can you help me," Emily moves up her chair then, the redhead's head turning to the left again. "Yes," she whispers softly sighing. "I'll help you," she adds, briefly looking back at him.

Both their faces now sporting the same small smile. His fingers brushing past hers, he shifts on his feet. "I'll uhm… " he reaches for the smallest pumpkin from the paper bag. "Will focus on this," he adds, swallowing once more as he takes in all the pumpkin carving supplies on the table.

Donna chuckles softly, rolling her eyes before she sits down next to Emily then. Pulling her own pumpkin towards her, she removes the lid of the waterproof marker and starts drawing a face herself. Two big eyes and a smirk smile, she adds two thin eyebrows.

Helping Emily for a second she looks back up, seeing him leaning against the wall. Just watching them. She grins then, shaking her head as she sees him retire to the kitchen once more. She draws two dots above her pumpkin's left eyebrow. Turning the pumpkin around a bit, she laughs her shoulder nudging that of the little girl's. "Recognize this?"

Emily lifts herself up, standing on the chair she looks to her left. A giggle escaping her lips. "Uncle Harvey," she giggles, her fingers touching the two dots on the pumpkin. Donna nods. "Beautiful," she comments observing the girl's creation.

She reaches for one of the knives then. "Okay," she mumbles, looking at Emily. "Why don't you go to the kitchen and get us two big spoons and I'll cut these open?" Her remark barely fully pronounced, the girl's running off to the kitchen already. Donna quickly opens up both pumpkins. Cutting of the seeds from the tops, she dumps the rest in the big bowl just before Emily returns with two spoons.

"Thank you," Donna mumbles, lifting the girl back on the chair. She takes a spoon from her hand. "Now we're going to remove everything that's on the inside of these pumpkins okay and throw it into that bowl." She shows the action a few times, watching the little girl copy her motions. Quickly emptying her own, she carves out the face, before she helps the four-year-old with the much larger pumpkin.

Noticing the bowl is starting to fill, she gets up from her spot. "I'm going to empty this," she lifts the object with pumpkin seeds from the table. Placing the large knifes inside as well. "Just place the seeds on that old newspaper," she comments walking herself to the kitchen.

"Hey," he comments hearing her walk towards him, he briefly looks over his shoulder in her direction. Dropping the heavy bowl on the counter, she places the knifes in the sink. "Shoo," she orders, signalling with her hand to get out of her way. He steps aside, opening the door to the cabinet for her as she empties the bowl in the bin. "Thanks, "she mumbles placing the bin on the side again.

Quickly washing her hands she steps back towards him. "Do you need help?" she whispers and he crooks his head, looking at her again. "Ooh come on," she mumbles, "My cooking isn't that bad." He bites his tongue, staring at her. "One word Paulsen, one word," he counters, stirring in the pan. "Don't –"

Her sentence cut short when he holds up a spoon in front of her lips. "Shrimps," he smirks watching her taste the soup, knowing she approves when her eyes close and her lips curl up a little. "God this is good," she mumbles.

"It's Harvey," he teases with a grin, placing the spoon back on the counter. She opens her eyes then and he slowly turns to face her again. Their eyes locking once more, they gradually move closer. She feels nervous, a moment like this been broken one too many times, the anticipation of what's to come taking the better of her, but she can see it in his eyes. She saw it twelve years ago, a few months and days ago and now again.

The way his pupils dilate and his eyes darken just a tint, foreshadowing his intentions. "Donna," he whispers his gaze travelling to her lips and back up, he seems totally in control. "Yeah," she whispers a slight gasp escaping her lips, trying to concentrate on what else he might say, but he's so close and she just wants him. She remains quiet, just looking at him she waits for what she knows is to come.

"Aunt Donna!"

Her eyes close and her shoulders drop. Swallowing once she shifts on her legs, ready to walk away. Back to the little girl, help her with whatever she needs or wants to show, but his left hand falls around her left wrist. "Donna," her name now almost desperately leaving his lips, she instantly looks back at him, but before she can truly see him, his right hand slides over her cheek. Cupping her face and his lips press against hers.

It's a soft and short kiss. Somehow still taking her completely by surprise and her eyes close when her heart starts racing faster. He pulls back after a few seconds, his eyes locking with hers all she does is smile. Blush and beam. His eyes showing everything she saw before but more, total admiration. A look that conveys that in that very moment she's the only thing in the world that matters to him.

She feels relief then. He kissed her and she's okay, he's okay, they're okay. It's just a kiss. She knows it's just a start and there's so much more to come, but it's a thing they've been skirting around for days, months maybe even years and it happened now. It happened and the world didn't collapse, the floor didn't crumble from under her feet and more importantly she doesn't have that pending feeling of 'what now'.

They kissed and they're going to be okay.

The gravitation of his lips inescapable, her hand sliding over his chest and she pulls him back. Her lips landing on his this time, he instantly kisses her back. The kiss still tender, cautious even maybe, but it's as if they both read the other's mind. It wasn't tenderness what they wanted maybe even needed. Not now, not after twelve years. He grunts quietly and she clings on his shirt when he deepens the kiss. His left hand finding her waist, she opens her mouth for him, another current running through her body when his tongue meets hers.

A hint of scotch still palpable through the taste of the hot chocolate they shared early. She shouldn't be surprised because the liquor practically runs through his and maybe even her veins, but it reminds her of the very first time they kissed. It reminds her of all the late nights they shared at the office, the times they celebrated and the times they shared a drink in silence during the tough times. It reminds her of everything they've ever been through and she knows it sounds cheesy, but maybe that happens when you feel utterly happy. She feels home.

Her body pressed against the fridge by his, she snakes her arm around his shoulder, her fingers playing with the hair in the back of his neck. His left hand clinging onto her, his thumb pressing against her hip and even with a kiss she rocks his world. He told her that with her it's different months ago and in this very moment just confirms why. Kissing her, albeit done before during one very long night, still feeling as something he's never experienced before. She consumes him in every possible way and he realises he's never wanted someone like this before. Ever.

"Eew, no kissing!"

With a soft plop his lips escape from hers, taking a step back but his forehead rests against hers for a second. Both their eyes still closed, making the already interrupted moment last just a fraction of a second longer. "Donnaaa," Emily whines pulling on the redhead's shirt, "you were gonna help me." He lifts his head, seeing her opening her eyes and the first look in them all he needed to know. He can't help but chuckle just a little as Donna turns her head to the right, letting it lean against the fridge.

"I'm … coming," she whispers, a breath she didn't know she was holding escaping her lips. Her hands slipping back to his chest, she's still trying to catch her breath. He grins, flashing a smile at his niece as he nods at her. His hand pushing a strand of auburn locks behind Donna's ear, he takes another step back, letting his hand slide down over her arm until his fingers hook around hers again.

"I… uh," she mumbles pushing herself back on her feet, her free hand signalling after the four-year-old, she finally looks at him again. Her cheeks glowing, she can't help but smile. "Should.. uhm.. go and help," she whispers slowly, because the way he looks at her doesn't make her want to leave at all. He grins, nodding at her. Both of them aware they aren't in the position to let themselves go.

She nods too, looking down the room again, before her gaze falls back on him. Nodding once more as if she's convincing herself to go, he chuckles briefly squeezing her hand. A small sign, no words necessary, to let her know that it is okay. He doesn't regret it one bit and they're going to be okay.

She reluctantly steps away then, her fingers slowly slipping from his. "Donna," he whispers, pulling her back. Realisation hitting that even though no words are necessary, they've done years without them and he not only wants but can say them now.

There are so many words he could and should say to her, but he doesn't settle on need. The word he always used when it comes to her and even now he does, but the word doesn't describe what this moments means to him. He doesn't use love either, he knows she knows he loves her and last time that very word was followed with the darkest and roughest period of his life.

Instead he kisses her again, just a peck on the lips this time, but he needed to do so. To empower the words soon to follow her name.

"I want this," he speaks, looking her deep in the eye. "You. Us."


	7. Chapter 7 - T Is For Tension

**Hello everyone, THANKS again everyone for the reviews and follows etc. Means so much to me, sorry for the wait.. it's been a real struggle to write these days.. and this is actually where i'd planned for the previews chapter to end, but that would have gotten super long.. Anyway, here's the next part. Ana, Cece you're right.. Emily is a little cockblocking Mike Ross and Grandpa Gordon would be disappointed, but I'm sure he loves the general development :)**

 **ENJOY. and would love to read your thoughts. x**

* * *

 **A NIGHT OF MISCHIEF**

 **Chapter 7 – T Is For Tension**

* * *

Instead he kisses her again, just a peck on the lips this, but he needed to do so. To empower the words soon to follow her name. "I want this," he speaks, looking her deep in the eye as he signals his hand in between them. "You. Us," he speaks pausing for a second. "I want everything."

Of all the things he said to her over the past twelve years, this being the very thing she subconsciously and the past few days maybe even actively waited for. It still manages to make her heart flutter, skip a beat and she can't help but gasp and smile at the same time. Her eyes tearing up just a little, she nods.

She nods again, lost for words. It's so uncharacteristic for her and in a way it isn't. He's always been and will always be the only one that can leave her speechless. Only confirming what she realised some time ago. Not only is she different for him, he's different for her.

Her eyes lock with his again, all she's able to do is smile. Smile as he somehow draws her body closer again, their lips finding each other again in another short, but filled with love, kiss. Both of them pulling back, her head resting against his. He moves another strand of her auburn locks behind her ear.

A chuckle escaping his lips, an action she mirrors. After all this time they let it happen on a moment they can't give themselves completely and in a way it's poetic. For all the years they thought they were okay, only to find out they'd given their hearts to the other, piece by piece over the years until there was almost nothing left to give. He is hers and she is his.

"Me too," she whispers then, smiling again before she finally makes her way back to the four year old in her living room. Her arm falling around her stomach, she sits herself back on her chair. Her mouth still slightly parted, her breathing heavy and her thoughts anything but coherent.

He swallows, a grin forming on his face he turns around. Seeing the pumpkin soup is starting to boil, he quickly turns down the gas a tad. Closing his eyes, he shakes his head. Trying to stop himself from smiling, but he can't help himself. He hasn't felt this happy in a very long time, if ever.

She looks to her right again, nodding at the little girl she tries to focus on what Emily is telling her. "Is this what you want to carve out?" the redhead inquires pointing at the drawing on the pumpkin. "Yeah," Emily chirps, trying to push the heavy pumpkin towards the redhead.

Donna gets up again, reaches for the knife and starts with the carving. Emily frowns then. "Why can't I do this?" the little girl asks, making Donna look at her again. "Because knifes are sharp and only big girls can handle them," she counters, removing another eye from the pumpkin.

"But uncle Harvey said I was a big girl," Emily answers as she stands back up on the chair, showing her height. Donna frowns for a moment, looking at the four-year-old. She bites her tongue at the pure mention of his name, her stomach fluttering again. "Did he?" The girl nods. "Well when you're a bigger girl then," she counters, holding her hand above Emily's head, until the girl shrugs her shoulders and sits down again.

"Auntie Donna," Emily looks at the redhead, her head leaning on her hand, she hears the redhead mumble a yeah in response. "Are you in love with uncle Harvey?" the little girl chirps with a bright smile. The young girl's words throwing Donna off her game. Her mouth dropping a little, the knife falling on the table, she turns to look at his niece.

"She better be," he answers then. His shoulder leaning against the wall, his lips curled up in a small smile. He watches the two women turn around to face him, his eyes locking with Donna's again. "Because I'm in love with her," he adds softly and even thought she knew. Deep down she knew, regardless of their moment in her kitchen only a few minutes ago it still takes her by surprise that he's actually saying the words. Just like that.

He smiles at her then, nodding once in her direction. Emily cheers, oblivious to how special this exchange was for the two others in the room, while Donna bites her lip. Not sure what's surprising her more, the way he just kissed her, the four year old's question or his words. All things she somehow knew would happen or knew to be true, yet every single one of them makes her speechless.

She still looks at him, her lips slowly parting when she's ready to answer. Confirm his statement, but before she can he throws her another grin. "I know," he mouths, using the words she's said to him a million times before and she was always the one in control. She was always the one guiding him, them. Yet now, maybe when it mattered most, it was him.

It was him who was sure, him who made the move and him who with little words said what needed to be said and it was him keeping her calm. It was his presence stopping her from wondering about the ways to go back if needed, it was his smile telling her once again that things were going to be fine, and his touch convincing her that she never ever wanted to go back.

Lifting his hands with the pan of soup a little, he steps forward. Placing it on the table, he looks back at her again. Neither of them speaking, both simply smiling when they work on clearing the table. He places the freshly carved pumpkins on a dresser and she quickly reaches for three bowls and spoons. Handing him one, they sit on either side of the four-year-old girl.

She bites her lip and stirs her spoon through the soup. Her head leaning against her left hand, she listens to the stories Emily's telling them about the zoo. The animals she spotted with her father, another story about Halloween a year before. Her costume and how many pieces of candy she got while trick or treating.

She hears him laugh and mumble a response to his niece. Her gaze slowly roaming from Emily to him, she watches him for a few seconds. Notices how relaxed he seems, not just with his niece, but with her. Them, the entire situation. The way his lips are almost constantly curled up in a soft smile, the sparkle in his eyes and wrinkled skin next to temples showing how genuinely happy he is.

He smiles, his hand briefly squeezing the girls arm when she's talking about her father. He feels her eyes burning his skin then, he could always tell when she was looking at him, but this time he really allows himself to register it. To not pretend he didn't notice or that it didn't affect him. He swallows, biting the inside of his cheek as his gaze drops to the wooden table first before meeting hers.

His lips twitching a little, she grins at him. No words needed, their eyes doing the talking. The fingers of his right fist slowly stretching over the table in her direction. She breaks his gaze, looking down at his hand for a second before her eyes meet his again, her eyebrows raised as if she's challenging his actions. Biting her lip once more when he crooks his head in return.

"Uncle Harvey." His eyes close, a small sigh escaping his lips he turns to face the four year old. "Yeah," he whispers when the girl remains silent. "What did you want to say?" he adds, still looking at her. "Can't remember," the girl answers shrugging.

He chuckles, softly shaking his head and his eyes close again. Donna lifts her head then, dropping her left arm until her hand covers his. Her fingers sliding over his knuckles, her touch making the yet again interrupted moment a little bit better.

"Hey Ems," Harvey mumbles, his gaze shifting from the redhead to his niece again as he turns over his hand. His thumb moving over Donna's fingers. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" he asks, smiling back at the girl who takes another spoon of the soup made along her grandfather's recipe.

Emily licks her lip, dropping the spoon back on the table before she gives her uncle a serious look. "What do you think I should do tomorrow?" she answers, her lips turning into the familiar Specter smirk. Donna grins, biting her tongue as she watches the little exchange.

"When did you learn to answer a question with a question?" Harvey counters, staring at his niece with a frown on his face. She mirrors his facial expression. "When did you?" she answers in a beat, her words making his mouth drop. "I.. uhm," Harvey stutters. Emily's face breaking into a bright smile when she notices her uncle is left speechless.

Donna squeezes his hand then, flashing him a smile when he looks at her. His lips still parted, slowly shaking his head he's trying to make sense of the way the young girl just outsmarted him. Donna winks at him then, bobbing her head in Emily's direction. "Maybe you could hire her too."

xxx

He hands Emily a red marker, helping her with her drawing. He sits himself down on the ground, in between the girl and the brown puppy. His hand running over the dog's back, he listens to her explaining what she's making. "We learned ABC's in school the other day," she tells him proudly.

"You did?" he asks, helping her write her name. "Yes," she chirps, "cause A is for?" she pauses looking at her uncle again. "Apple," he answers, somewhat unsure if that was the word she was looking for. So many words start with the letter a after all, but Emily smiles and nods at him.

"And B is for?" she continues, giggling when the lawyer pretends to be thinking deeply and in a way he was. Cause 'alibi and billable' aren't the words a kid learns about in Kindergarten. "Bird," he speaks when he notices something resembling the animal on her drawing. "Yes," Emily beams, clapping her hands.

Washing her hands she closes her eyes, thinking back to the moment that changed it all in this very kitchen and why she told him she'd do the dishes by herself now. Her hand moving over the counter as she turns around, reminiscing how close he was. How sure she was he was going to kiss her and how it still took her completely by surprise when he did.

She reaches for a bottle of wine and two glasses, grinning when she spots her fridge again, she thinks back to how his body pressed hers against the very object, his hands holding her close. Turning around she tip toes back to her living room, pausing when she turns the corner. She lingers just behind her couch, watching him sitting on the ground with the little girl next to him.

"And H is for?" he hears her ask, a grin forming on his lips as he knows the answer to that one instantly. "Harvey," the lawyer answers. "No," the girl counters with a giggle as she shakes her head. "H is for Halloween, Mrs. Sue Preston told us ourselves." Harvey grins, deciding to let it go how his name too starts with a H. "Ok, sorry," he mumbles, "Ask me again."

"H is for?" the four-year-old repeats. "Halloween," Harvey answers, now using the word Mrs. Preston taught the kids. "Good," Emily praises him, scribbling something down on her piece of paper again. "Hey," Donna mumbles walking towards the two Specters, reaching over the little girl she places the two glasses and the bottle of wine on the table next to the glass of apple juice.

"That starts with a H too," Emily comments proudly, making both adults grin. "It sure does, Ems," Harvey counters looking up at the redhead who settles down on the couch behind them. He reaches for the bottle of red wine, filling both glasses as he continues the alphabet game with his niece. Now both of them taking turns in having to say which words start with the letter of choice.

"Okay, okay," Emily beams, looking at both the redhead and the lawyer. "I want to do the last one. Z is for?" she mumbles, her eyes wide as she waits for her uncle to answer her question. "Z is for," he repeats slowly, his mind going in overdrive for words with that particular letter.

"Zebra," Donna answers then, pulling her legs up on the couch. Her hand hesitatingly lingering in the air, twelve years of no touching still the default, but he's faster. His arm leaning on the sitting of the couch, he moves his hand over the calf of her leg. She gives in again then, her fingers caressing the back of his neck. Playing with his already messy hair, he instantly looks over his left shoulder in her direction. Throwing his head a bit back, their eyes locking he gives her a bright smile.

"Zebra yes," he repeats to the girl who nods and scribbles down the letter on her drawing. He briefly looks back at the little girl telling her something, before he places a kiss on the redhead's knee and lifts himself from the ground to take place on the couch next to her.

They're sitting in the same position as the night that started this all. Her legs curled up on the couch, her body leaning against the back rest, but she's closer this time and he's turned to face her. A soft smile forming on his lips as he looks at her again, his left hand moving over her arm until it lands on the back rest as well.

"You're nervous," he comments in a whisper, his fingers playing with her sleeve. "No," she whispers, shaking her head before she looks down. It's a partial lie, because it feels so good and in a way it's that final thing they denied themselves for over a decade and it's just something to get used to. That there are no lines anymore, that she can touch him now.

"Donna," he whispers, the index finger of his right hand lifting her chin until their eyes lock once more. A smile forming on her lips, because she knows what's to come. His hand pulling her closer, his lips brushing against hers once more in a quick kiss. Her left hand catching his and she kisses him back.

He smiles then looking at her, her cheeks a bit flushed and her eyes sparkle but she looks down again. "Aren't you?" she whispers when she looks back up at him, countering his question back to him. He gazes at her for a moment, his head slowly starting to shake no before he speaks. "Not anymore."

"Donna," he pronounces her name in that special tone, a near chuckle escaping his lips. He waits for the redhead to look at him again before he continues. "You're my best friend. It's just us, Donna. You and me, no stupid rules, just us."

She kisses him then, the words never really what she needed, she just needed him there. Trying, opening up to her and just showing how he really felt without back tracking soon after. Her hand moves over his cheek when she pulls back. Her eyes sparkling and so are his. "Is it.." she pauses," chuckling at her own thoughts. "Is it weird if I say that not touching you is my default? I mean, we do.. but we never.. and I .." she mumbles, biting her cheek when she sees him smile.

"Yeah, I get that," he mumbles, letting his left arm run over her shoulder and to her back. He pulls her closer then, making her head lean against his chest. "In that case I'll just hold you till you're used to it," he mumbles, his words making her laugh.

"Since when are you the one for relationship advice," she teases him, crooking her neck to look at him again. "I'm not," he mumbles, "but it's what you would do, so.." She closes her eyes for a second, fully giving in to his embrace. Her hand sliding over his chest, she plants a soft kiss in the crook of his neck.

"I love you," she whispers for the first time that day and he looks down at her again, his hand moving through her auburn locks and he can't help but smile at the woman in his arms. "I love you too," his lips finding hers soon once more, the next few minutes spend with stolen kisses and touches. Alternatively long slow kisses and quick pecks, until he just holds her again. Her head in the crook of his neck, he kisses the top of her head.

Emily turns around then, three drawings in her hand. Waving them up and down in front of the redhead. "Look.. this is you," Emily chirps before she points at the other character, "and this is uncle Harvey." Donna smiles, taking in the two stick figures, one with orange hair and one with two moles above an eye and a tie around his neck. The two surrounded by little hearts.

"You're an artist," Donna comments, extending her hands, she lifts the four year old on her lap. Looking at the other drawings with her. "And this is Max, Matt and me.." Emily continues, "and mommy and daddy." Donna smiles, planting a kiss on the girl's cheek.

"Beautiful," he whispers when she now shows the drawings to her uncle. A giggle escaping Emily's lips when Donna holds the girl at her side. "Ooh you're ticklish," Donna smirks as she holds the girl, both laughing loudly until they fall on the couch. Donna leaning on her left elbow next to the girl.

"Can we watch a movie?" Donna looks down at the girl besides her, her hand moving the girl's hair from her face. "Can we.." she mumbles, already smiling at the four-year-old. "Let's ask uncle Harvey," she adds, emphasising the last two words. "You should ask him," Emily counters instantly.

"Me?" Donna repeats with a slight frown, pointing at herself. "Why?" she adds now curious to the girl's reasoning. "He won't say no if you ask." Donna's mouth drops and she turns her head to look at Harvey who heard the entire conversation, but all he can do is grin.

"See," Emily points out with a smile when her uncle doesn't object. "Can we watch the movie we watched on my birthday?" she asks looking at the redhead again. "The little mermaid?" Donna mumbles, trying to remember if that was the movie she watched with his niece or her own before that. "Yes," Emily claps her hands, "that one."

"I also have Winnie the Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie," Donna mumbles, pushing herself back up on the couch. "No," Emily shakes her head, rolling around on the couch. "Ariel, I want to see Ariel," Emily reasons "Good, that one it is," Harvey answers, putting up a smile when Donna turns to face him. Her head crooked and an eyebrow raised she questions his reasoning.

"You have no idea how many times I've had to read Winnie the Pooh to her these past two days," he mumbles, shaking his head in a silent plead for the redhead not to push for the other movie again. "Okay," Donna smiles, her right hand patting his knee twice.

His jaw clenches, swallowing deeply his hand covers hers on his leg. She looks at him again, her brows narrowed for the briefest moment when she questions his action. Realising what she did she throws him a teasing grin, her eyes sparkling when she notices the large breath he's taking. The way he slowly shakes his head and the pleading look in his eyes.

She nods then, pushing herself up. "One 'The Little Mermaid' movie coming up," she mumbles making a popping sound with her lips. She walks off to the cabinet, biting her tongue when she hears him groan as she moves past him. Turning around again with the movie in hand, she now finds the four-year-old sitting on her spot. Curled up against her uncle, his arm draped over her shoulder. She can't help but notice how he also crossed his legs.

The word 'really' on the tip of her tongue, but she doesn't say it. All she does is smirk and shake her head when he pretends nothing changed by studying something on the drawing in the girl's hand. She quietly puts on the movie. Handing him his glass of wine, before she sits down on the other side of the girl.

xxx

He moves his hand over her shoulder, twirling a string of her ginger manes around his finger. His head leaning against hers for as much was possible with the four-year-old sitting draped over both their laps. Only looking at the screen every now and then, his attention mostly directed on the redhead besides him.

Donna let her hand brush through the girl's hair. She shakes her head to stop herself from grinning when she finds him staring at her yet again. He just smirks, placing a kiss on her forehead when 'kiss the girl' starts playing in the background. She laughs softly then at the timing of that moment between them, but before she can comment his lips meet hers in another slow kiss.

"She didn't protest this time," he whispers on her lips and Donna chuckles closing her eyes, her head leaning against his for a second before she turns to look at Emily again. Caressing the girls head again, she notices how her eyes are closed. "She's fallen asleep," Donna whispers to him and Harvey looks at them with a smile.

He offers to go home, but Donna shakes her head. "Let's at least finish the movie," she mumbles, not that he was really watching it, but she didn't want him to go. She lifts the girl up in her arms then, getting up from the couch as well. He copies her move, ready to take his niece from her arms if needed, Donna stares at him for a second. Silently questioning his actions.

"I'm just going to lay her down on my bed," Donna whispers as explanation. He nods in understanding, but still follows her. "I'll take Max outside for a minute," he explains before she gets a chance to ask and this time she's the one to smile and nod. "There's a key on the dresser," she crooks her head to the one in the hallway when he reaches for the leash.

She looks at him again, a small smile growing on her lips as she realizes how different the situation is from over a decade ago. Her carrying a sleeping child in her arms, him with a dog by his side and the keys to her place in his hand. He smiles back, neither of them speaking about the situation they both observe. He nods again, turning around as he tells Max to follow him.

She brushes her hand through the brown locks again, watching him slowly close the door behind him. She turns on her heel then and makes her way to her bedroom. Pulling the sheets back, she almost has to climb on her bed herself to place the girl down. Quickly removing the girl's shoes, she tucks the four-year-old in.

Sporting a small smile when the girl turns around and briefly opens her eyes. "It's okay," Donna whispers, telling the girl to sleep. She lays herself next to her for a moment, mumbling the rest of The Little Mermaid as a form of a bedtime story to make sure Emily falls back asleep.

He rushes his way back upstairs to her apartment, the brown Labrador in tow. He pulls out her key again, opening the door to her apartment, he quietly closes the door behind him again. Telling Max to stay put, he looks down at the key in his hand, his thumb playing with the keychain before he finally places it back in the bowl on the dresser next to him.

He glances to the couch they sat on mere minutes ago, but notices she there. He takes two steps forward, now spotting a light coming from her bedroom, he makes his way over to the room he's only once set a foot inside. The other time.

He leans in the door opening, watching Donna rest on her bed next to the four-year-old. Listening to the bed time story she's telling his niece, the way the redhead is playing with the girl's hair. He smiles at how normal that sight seems and he can't help but wonder if it will ever be his new normal.

She can feel his gaze burning her skin and she only looks up when it becomes too much. She sees him standing there. Watching her, a big smile spread across his and she smiles back at him. Whispering good night at Emily, she places a kiss on top of the girls head before she rolls off the bed.

Turning off the light when she reaches the door, he takes a step back allowing her to slowly close it behind her. Their gazes meet again and she smiles, biting her lip when he pushes himself on his feet. Now towering out above her again. "Hey" she whispers quietly, taking a step towards him.

He lets his hands slip around her waist, pulling her even closer and she smirks at the way he gives her that signature smirk, yet the way he mumbles 'hey' back is in the tone of voice he only uses with her. Letting her hands slide over his chest to his neck again, she brushes her lips against his.

The soft kiss suddenly speeding up and deepening with every step they take. She pushes him forward when he tucks on her lip. His breath warm against hers, his tongue teasingly tracing her lip. She lets her fingers slip through his hair when they bump into the dresser. She finally gives in to him, making the kiss just as passionate if not more as a few hours ago in her kitchen.

Both smiling through the kiss, his hands move to her waist. Hers over the side of his face when he pushes forward, away from the cabinet. She's pressed against the opposing wall then, captured between the cold stone wall and his radiating body. A current running through her body when his hand slips under her sweater and tank top, his fingers cold and hot on her skin at the same time.

Her head thrown back, an inaudible moan escaping her lips when his lips plant kisses from her jaw down her neck. She moves her hands back over his chest, trying to catch her breath when he looks at her again with such intensity that it warms her entire body. She draws him closer this time, tugging on his shirt as she kisses him.

A groan escaping his lips when her hands lower to remove his belt. Their mouths still locked, his thumb pressing against her ribcage, she pushes his dark blue sweater up. His breath getting heavier every time her wrists draw over his chest. Only pulling back for the slightest of seconds, he helps her remove the piece of fabric.

Throwing it to the side. His hands finding its way back to her body sooner than the sweater landed on the floor. Lifting her up, her legs wrap around his waist. Their kisses more heated and hungrily now. "Bed .." she moans against his skin, momentarily forgetting the situation they're in. "No couch," she corrects herself, when he takes a step back.

Wrapping one arm around his neck, the other fidgeting with the buttons of his dress shirt. "Couch," he breathes in response, kissing the corner of her mouth, he moves to her neck again. Soft pecks being placed lower and lower, his knee sliding over the couch.

Bending forward he lays her down when he finally reaches that spot just above her collarbone that makes her squirm. "Harv," she mumbles, her hands slipping through his hair. He grins at the fact he still knew that, she however won't have it. "Stop grinning," her hands on either side of his face. She pulls him back in for a kiss, but before his lips reach hers again she stops him.

"What if Emily wakes up?" she mumbles, her hands slowly moving over his cheeks to his shoulders. He pauses, frowning. "She didn't wake up last night," he mumbles, leaning forward he places another kiss in the crook of her neck. "No, what if we wake her up," Donna counters, her hands pushing on his shoulders, making him look at her again.

He thinks for a second, his face falling into a small frown he looks at her. "Mrs. Robinson from 204 kept giving me weird looks for weeks," she confesses then. Rolling her eyes at her own words, she quickly looks away, because his gaze is almost making her give in again.

He chuckles, almost grinning proudly. "She still does," he counters, kissing the redhead on her lips once more. He looks back up at the wall, staring at the clock. "Katie will be back tomorrow afternoon," he mumbles, almost sighing when his eyes lock with hers again.

"Tomorrow," she repeats, slowly nodding at him. "Tomorrow," he whispers, pressing his lips against hers one last time, before he leans on his right side on the couch next to her. His left arm draped over her stomach, his tracing circles on her skin like her fingers are tracing patterns over his arm as she holds him close. He just smiles at her, his right hand playing with her hair again, when he whispers, "I love you."

xxx

"You know she did that the other day too," he mumbles then, looking at her. "Ask questions?" she inquires, briefly looking at him and he nods. "Yeah," he whispers thinking back to everything the little girl asked him. "She was telling me how she learned about 'in and on'," he explains, Donna hums waiting for him to continue. "And she tricked me into telling her where the chocolate was."

She chuckles then, turning her head to face him. "You got closed by Emily Specter," she teases him and he smiles. His eyes closing for a second, he nods. "With all the other questions she asked me that left me dumbfounded, I might as well give her my managing partner's title," Harvey counters.

"What do you mean?" she asks softly. "I went to Harvard Law and I couldn't tell her why the sky is blue," he mumbles with a soft sigh. "She must think I know nothing." She lets her hand run over his cheek, giving him a soft smile, because even though his words now were just about the questions she asked, in a way they relate to all the years he'd been oblivious regarding his feelings towards the woman in his arms at that very moment.

"I think you're doing an amazing job, Harvey."


	8. Chapter 8 - A Family Fest

**Hi everyone! THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews, absolutely made my day/week! So as most of you pointed out in the reviews, Emily is a little cockblocking fraud.. but well.. Normally I'd put a warning here, but I'm sure you all know what (and who) is coming :) So dear Cece, I really really really wanted to post this for your birthday but a bad case of writers block and a cold got in the way.., but here it is. Happy Belated Birthday, Love you!**

 **It took a bit longer, but I made this final chapter extra long. So here's the last chapter & Epilogue. I hope you'll enjoy and I would love to read your thoughts! xx**

* * *

 **A NIGHT OF MISCHIEF**

 **Chapter 8 – A Family Fest**

* * *

"Donna," he whispers a couple of minutes later, the movie not catching his interest. He's either looking at the ceiling or her. "Yeah," she whispers in response, tearing her eyes from the blurry image of prince Eric she turns to face him, her arm sliding over his chest. Her eyes lock with his, they both stay quiet for a moment. Just smiling and looking at the other.

His hand moves over her side, holding her close. "Why do you like Halloween so much?" he whispers then, the questions of his niece making him realise that after all those years of her asking for the day off early, he never once asked why.

"Why I.." she mumbles, biting her lips for a second. She doesn't comment on how he's doing what his niece has been doing for the past few days, staying silent because his question makes her think for a second. It never was just a fun holiday, not for her. "Because," she whispers, a soft sigh escaping her lips when she's struggling to find the words.

Her fingers fidgeting with his collar. "Because it's," she starts again, "it's the one day in a year I can put on a costume and play a role," she whispers, briefly raising her left shoulder. "And I don't have to worry about getting through auditions or wonder if the audience will like my performance," she whispers, "if I'm good enough."

"Hey," he mumbles, his hand squeezing her shoulder. His lips pressing a kiss on her forehead. "You're more than good enough, Donna," he mutters. "You're amazing," he adds, his hand caressing her cheek, his index finger hooking under her chin, he lifts her head a little. "You are," he whispers, kissing her tenderly.

She smiles through their kiss, a soft chuckle escaping her lips when he gives her another peck afterwards. "You've only seen me in one play, mister," she counters, more to tease him than to dismiss his comment. Her fingers moving over his face, following some invisible line of her imagination. She opens her eyes again then, directly staring into his, he slowly shakes his head. "I've seen you in all your plays."

* * *

 **[October 30th 2016]**

He slowly opens his eyes, blinking twice when he notices the auburn locks. That tiny hint of doubt, if it had all been just a dream fading away when he really takes in the woman that's sleeping next to him. Her head on his shoulder, her arm draped over his chest and his own arms wrapped around her. Still snug together under the knitted throw blanket on the couch, like the night before. Harvey grins then. Now absolutely sure that for once reality is better than his dreams. He moves his right hand to her face, brushing a strand of hair away. His index finger caressing her cheek in the process, he watches her lips twitch a little, her eyes opening slowly.

"Morning beautiful," he whispers, wrapping his arm around her a little tighter as she stretches in his embrace. Her foot running over his calf, her hand sliding over his chest and her nose brushing against his as she tilts her head to look at him. He gives her a quick kiss on her lips. Turning his upper body to face her a little, her arm sneaks around his neck when he deepens the kiss. "Hey," she whispers on his lips soon after, holding him close. She can't help but smile, maybe even giggle a little when he lets himself fall back on the baby blue couch. "What?" he mumbles, seeing a blush creep up her cheeks.

"Nothing," she whispers, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth, letting her hand run back from his neck to his chest. "It's.. " she mumbles, closing her eyes, pressing her head against his chest again. "This isn't exactly how I imagined waking up next to you," she whispers, her fingers fidgeting with his dress shirt. "Isn't it," he teases, because he already knows what she means. "Shut up," she mumbles, her fingers tracing a button near his collar, "you know exactly what I mean." He flashes her his signature grin, bringing his right hand to cover hers that's resting on his chest. "So you thought about?"

"Yeah, I think about a lot of things," she whispers, grinning herself because they both remember the time they used these words before, but it's different now. It's better now. His fingers trace hers. "And you would," he uses the same words as all those years ago, his eyes locking with hers again. She smiles, pressing her lips against his. "I. Would," she mumbles in between kisses. Their eyes popping open when they hear a giggle coming from the other side of the room. She quickly turns her head, he merely lifts his chin, both of them staring at the four year old who climbs on top of the orange throw pillow, still giggling. Donna pushes herself up a little, leaning on her side, she mumbles a greeting in the girl's direction.

"You two are worse than mommy and daddy," Emily counters, cringing her face in the process. Donna's mouth slowly drops, looking back over her shoulder at the lawyer she sees him let out a sigh and drop his head back on the couch. "Are we?" Donna mumbles then, her words resulting in a grin from Harvey and a "Yeah, eww," from the four-year-old who lets herself slide from the couch again. "Oops," Donna mumbles, biting her lip, she lays herself down next to Harvey again. Trying to stop herself from grinning, she just looks at him. "Kids," he mumbles, a soft sigh escaping his lips and she shakes her head, softly chuckling at his faked annoyance.

"Ooh come on, Specter," she whispers, her hand tapping against his chest. "I know you," she continues in her 'I'm Donna I know' tone, "and under that best closer façade has always been a family man." He crooks his head to look at her, his right hand finding hers, his thumb caresses the back of her hand. "And you love it," she whispers slowly till their eyes lock again, their conversation suddenly serious, but his eyes mirror what she knew deep down. He nods then, his lips curling up into a little smile. She mimics his motion, gently squeezing his hand, she swallows in the words 'me too' because every fibre in her being and the sparkle in his eyes tells her that he knows.

"You do too," he whispers, pulling her into a hug, just holding her close. Both of them smiling when they watch the little girl skip around the living room again. A frown growing on his face when he notices his niece holding something in her hands. "Is that my wallet?" he wonders out loud, leaning on his elbows. She lifts herself up, her hand sliding over his chest and landing on his knee, when she pushes his legs aside to sit next to him on the couch. He follows her move, both of them sitting back up when the first credit card lands on the table.

"Harv.." she mumbles, freezing on the spot. "Ooh god," he answers calmly, both of them staring at what the little girl is holding when she runs out of the room. She quietly looks at him, he lets out a deep breath. His mouth still left agape when he meets the redhead's eye, neither of them sure on how to exactly handle this. She opens her mouth to speak, he slowly shakes his head. Knowing all too well that it's his niece and his wallet, but he isn't exactly in the position to run after the kid. His eyes wide he gives her another pleading look, nodding once he signals the limited space between them.

Her fingers teasingly flexing over his thigh, his jaw instantly clenches. "Donna.." he groans, swallowing. She pushes herself up, still leaning on his leg and she brings her head close to his. "I'll go," she whispers, her breath warm against his skin. Jumping off the couch, she drops the throw blanket towards him. Snatching his credit card from her coffee table she quickly makes her way down the hall, following the sounds the four-year-old is making. "Hey, sweetie," she mumbles, lifting the girl up in her arms. Holding her close and tickling her side, until they both fall on her bed from laughter. His wallet and the contents falling on the duvet next to them.

She crooks her head, smiling at his niece. "How about we give this back to your uncle?" she suggests, holding up the credit card in front of the little girl. "And put all of this," she signals the small pile, "back in there," she adds, tapping against the black leather wallet in Emily's hands. "I bet you're really good at placing this all back where it belongs."

"I am," Emily answers, crawling on her knees. "See," Donna encourages her, taking the wallet from the girl's hand, she quickly brings it towards her, snatching the condoms from between the bills and cards. "How about I hold this open," she shows Emily the empty wallet, "and you can place all the bills and cards back, okay?"

"Excellent," Donna chirps when Emily pushes his driver's license back. "Thank you," Donna smiles, sitting back up. "How about you put on your coat," she mumbles, opening the wallet again she places the condoms in the bill section. Her breath faltering for a moment, her fingers brushing against a folded piece of paper that reads her name in his hand writing. "Auntie Donna?" Emily mumbles, making Donna look up again. "Yeah. .uhm," she mumbles, closing the wallet. "Why don't you put on your coat and get Max' leash, I'm going to give this back and then you and me can take Max outside. How does that sound?" she suggest, pushing herself off of her bed again.

"Okay," Emily chirps, rolling around over the bed till she too lands on the floor. Skipping off to find her coat. Donna chuckles once, looking down at his wallet before she follows the four-year-old. Stopping in her tracks when she sees her own reflection in the mirror. Turning to face it, her mouth drops and a soft 'ooh god' leaves her lips when she takes in her messy hair, with one small braid she is sure she did not make herself and the smudged mascara under her eyes.

It takes a second of contemplating whether or not to run to her bathroom and fix her make up, but she wipes away the smudges and brings her hair together in a messy bun. Scooping up his sweater from the floor in the hallway she pulls it over her head, putting it on. She tiptoes back towards him, a smile forming on her face when he gives her a small frown. "I was looking for that," he mumbles, pulling on the edge of his sweater when she steps closer. "No," she shakes her head. "You weren't," she adds, handing him his wallet back. "You got it back," he states taking it from her hand and she laughs at his questioning tone, cause she's Donna. "Had to bribe her though," she whispers, looking up at him.

"How much did it cost me?" he asks, emphasising the last word. He slips his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "Ten bucks," she smirks, letting her hands slide over his chest to his neck. "Donna," he whispers then, making her look up at him again, "I.. I didn't – " She presses her finger against his lips, stopping him. Briefly kissing him on the lips. "Only two?" she whispers in return, biting her lip she gives him a devilish grin because she knew what he was going to say. He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, because he didn't want her to think he was expecting something to happen.

He pulls her closer instead, hugging her tightly. "God woman," he mumbles, "You're amazing you know that, right?" he adds and he can feel her lips curl up against his cheek. "Something else thinks that too," she whispers in his ear, her breath warm against his skin. Leaving his skin burning from one kiss against his jaw, he brings her back to face him. "Don.." he mumbles, his hands slipping to her sides, not ready to let go completely just yet. She merely grins. "You're so on edge," she teases him and he sighs, shaking his head. Not capable of throwing a witty comment back in her direction, he settles on how it is. "It's been twelve years, Donna and I… I just want you."

It's her turn to swallow now, she can feel his heart beating under her finger tips. She fidgets with his shirt for a moment, letting her hands slide over his arms, to his hands. "Tonight," she whispers and he nearly groans, turning her around in his embrace, but he repeats the promise. "Emily? You ready?" she calls for his niece, letting her hands slide over his again. "We're going to walk Max," she explains looking over her shoulder at him. He smiles, nodding his head in the direction of the hall when the four year old appears with her coat on, Max by her side. "Almost," she answers, wrapping her scarf around her neck.

xxx

She steps outside, hopping of the three little steps in front of her apartment building. The autumn air fresh, on some days she would have said it was chilly but not today. Today her whole body is still radiating from waking up next to him. A little pull on both hands breaking her thoughts, she looks to her left at Max and then back at the four-year-old girl. "Come," she whispers at her, "lets quickly walk Max and see if uncle Harvey made us some breakfast," she adds pulling on the leash as she walks over to the one tree across the side walk. The little girl lingers behind her on the steps, fidgeting with her scarf.

"What is it?" Donna mumbles, wrapping his blue sweater further around her. She looks at Emily, curious to see what questions the girl will ask today. "When are you and uncle Harvey going to get married?" She should be used to it by now, but the question takes her by surprise. "What?" she repeats out of habit, clearing her mind she tries to make sure if she heard that correctly. But the young girl repeats the one word that got stuck in Donna's mind, married.

"Ems," she mumbles not entirely sure how to comment on it, she pulls Max back, taking two steps back to the entrance of her apartment building. She sits down on the steps next to Emily. "Your uncle and I have only been together for.." she pauses a near chuckle escaping her lips at the absurdity of the girl's question. "For a day."

"No you haven't," the girl counters in a beat as she swirls around on her spot. The redhead wants to protest. Because technically it hasn't even been a day yet, but somehow she's curious as to how Emily got the idea. "What do you mean, no?"

"You two have been together… since.. since forever," the girls answers sitting down next to Donna now. "You're always there on my birthday or Matt's," she reasons. "Even when uncle Harvey can't be there. And you bring us big presents and say they're from uncle Harvey." Donna swallows, nodding once at the girl, because that's all true. She's always been a part of the lawyer's family. "And daddy was telling me about grandpa," Emily continues, making Donna smile. "Gordon," she whispers and the girl nods. "Dad showed me pictures of him. And you were on them too."

"I was," Donna whispers with a soft smile. "And I saw you on the pictures of mommy's and daddy's wedding, but I never saw pictures of your and uncle Harvey's wedding," Emily states, playing with her scarf. She now looks at the redhead with a hopeful smile. "I..." Donna mumbles, but the girl isn't done with her explanation yet. "Mom and dad got married two years after they met," she tells and Donna swallows, nodding to the statement because once again that's true. "But there are pictures of you and uncle Harvey from before I was born and I'm four," Emily lifts her hand, holding up four fingers. "So why are you waiting?"

Donna swallows, not entirely sure how to comment on this. Reality being a bit more complex to explain to a four-year-old and if they wouldn't have been together now she might have joked about how the girl should tell this to her uncle, but right now she can't say that either. "I don't know," is all she whispers, more to herself than to his niece. She lifts herself up again, extending her hand to Emily, she decides to change the subject instead. "Shall we go and see if your uncle has made us some breakfast?"

xxx

Three plates in hand he makes his way back to the living room, smiling at the two women sitting at the dining room table. "Pancakes," Emily cheers and her grins, nodding. "Pancakes indeed," he agrees, walking around them, placing the first plate in front of the little girl. He takes another step to the left. Now standing in between Emily's and Donna's chair. He turns towards the redhead, placing the plate with a heart shaped pancake in front of her. She blushes, biting her tongue and softly shaking her head she looks back up to him. He flashes her a smile. "Ems," he speaks, his gaze still directed on the redhead. "I'm going to kiss aunt Donna now," he smirks, leaning in to her.

His lips brushing against hers in a quick kiss, Emily brings her arms to cover her eyes. "This is so embarrassing," she mutters. Harvey laughs, pulling back. "You can look again," he counters, moving his hand over the little girl's head. Handing her a bottle of syrup, he sits himself down next to Donna. With no words exchanged, but looks and touches the brunch this Sunday morning looking a lot like the dinner they had last night. Both of them smiling and listening to the girl tell stories again, while the redhead pours the three of them a glass of fresh orange juice. Harvey helps the little girl draw a spider web of syrup over her pancake, making a jack o' lantern of his own.

Donna finishes hers with strawberries, getting a challenging look from Harvey when she reaches for the bottle of whipped cream. He's faster, pulling it away. She crooks her head, studying his face. Her arms still stretched but she can't reach it. He just smirks, shaking 'no' with his head. Emily can only laugh at the little unspoken exchange between the two and Harvey grins when the redhead gives in after a moment, reaching for the powdered sugar instead. "Not fair," she whispers, giving him one look before she finally takes a bite from her pancake.

"Ooh, this is good," she mumbles, pointing at her plate she looks back at him. He smiles, letting his hand rest on her knee, squeezing once when he hums in agreement. The two of them quietly finish the rest of the stack, both helping Emily every now and then with some of the toppings. She covers his hand with hers, her thumb moving over his pulse point. He looks at her once more, nodding his head in Emily's direction. Donna chuckles, briefly gazing and the singing girl before her eyes lock with his again, his hand firmly holding onto hers. She can't help but think about the dream from a day before and the comments earlier this morning.

She steals the last bite of his plate then. Flashing him a triumphant smile, she demonstratively drops her fork, only to cover their hands with her other hand as well. "I could get used to this," she whispers and he grins. "Stealing food from my plate?" he teases her, knowing all too well she didn't mean that. "Cause you've been doing that for years," he adds, leaning towards her.

"But I could get used to this too," he whispers, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Emily," Donna mumbles then, turning to face the four-year-old, "do you know your costume yet?" Her question making the lawyer sigh, she frowns at him. "I asked about her costume, not yours," she mumbles. "I don't do costumes," he counters. "We'll see," she whispers looking at the girl again, who shakes her head. "Well, then let's go find you a costume."

xxx

He paces over the sidewalk, phone pressed against his ear. Leash in his other hand, his eyes drifting off to the second floor of her apartment building from time to time. "That's great," he answers his younger brother. "I'd have to get my car, but I could be there in an hour and a half," he adds then, looking down at the brown Labrador again. "Ok, great. Yeah, it's no problem, Marcus," he adds, turning on his heel. "See you soon." Putting his phone back in his pocket he lets his hand run over the dog's back. "Yeah you heard that," he mumbles, softy patting Max' head. "Let's get back upstairs," he pulls on the leash once, making the dog follow him as he climbs the three small steps. Opening the glass door, he lets Max go inside first.

His smile only increasing with every step he takes towards her floor. There was a time he dreaded coming here, not because of her, but because of what happened that one night all those years ago and she had told him to put it out of his mind. Not coming here at all seeming to be the easiest way to keep up with that promise, because being here would bring them back to that moment. That one night months ago only proof of how that moment was never forgotten and how the spark between them was still there.

He stares at the three brass numbers for a second, his fist soon falling against the wooden door. He knocks twice, his hand in the air for a third, but the door already opens. His eyes widening and his mouth drops when he takes her in. The leash slipping from his hand, Max runs back inside. Donna smirks, seeing him standing there completely in awe. "Hi," she whispers, looking down at half of the costume she put on over her tank top and jeans. She fidgets with the white skirt a little. Words of how Emily wanted to see the costume on her on the tip of her tongue, she doesn't get to say them as he's faster.

"I know it has taken us twelve years, but isn't this a little fast," he jokes smirking and signalling her zombie bride costume. She laughs, shaking her head. "I'll have you know we've been married for over seven years," she counters, side stepping him to close the door behind him. When she turns around again, he's closer than she expected him to be. His hand reaching for her waist "Without this," he speaks, his finger tapping against the fake bloody ribcage part. "I would," he admits, surprising both her and himself with his words, but he doesn't regret them one bit.

"I know it's been a day," she whispers, letting her hands run over his arms to his neck. "But isn't proposing a little fast," she teases him now, her eyes locking with his again. "I thought we'd been married for over seven years," he counters using her words, raising his eyebrows once before his face breaks out in a smile again.

"Shut up," she whispers, briefly shaking her head and biting her tongue. She pulls him closer, stealing one kiss as he holds her in his embrace. Her arm sneaks around his neck and his mouth opens a little, just like hers. Their kiss rapidly becoming more passionate, his hands slide from her waist, over her butt to her thighs and he lifts her up.

Wrapping her legs around him, she lets him carry her through the hallway for a few steps. " Harv.." she nearly moans against his mouth, stealing one more kiss before she pulls back. "Unless you want to seriously traumatise your nice, we got to stop." He nods in agreement, but reluctantly puts her down on the ground. Bringing his hand to her face, he looks at her for a moment before speaking. "It's great having Ems here and.. " he lets out a deep breath, Donna nods, a small smile on her lips, because she knows where he's going and she feels exactly the same.

"And I love my family, but it.. It's just so difficult right now," he whispers, bringing a strand of hair behind her ear. His thumb moving over her lips, he sighs softly and she nods once more. "Marcus called," he whispers then. "He's getting discharged," he announces. "Really?" she whispers, he nods confirming it again. "That's great," she adds and he smiles. "It is," he agrees. "I'm going to pick him up in an hour, thought it would be a nice surprise for Ems," he explains. "And Katie and Matt's plane will land in about.." he pauses, looking at his watch. "Three hours."

They both smile, breathing in sync. "I love you," he whispers. "I love you too," she mouths back, her hand reaching for his, she turns on her heels. Guiding him through the hallway, switching her hand that's holding his behind her back, she walks back to her bedroom. Pulling him inside for the first time in over a decade, she guides him towards her grandma's old lounge chair. She waits for him to sit down, seriously considering sitting down on his lap, she sits down on the edge of her bed instead. They both know that if they don't keep their distance now, they most likely end up ruining the little girl.

"Do you like her costume?" she asks, leaning down next to the four-year-old. Asking her to show it to her uncle. The young girl stands back up on the bed, turning around on her spot, she shows off her improvised costume. "I'm a princess," she chirps. "You sure are," Harvey comments leaning back in the chair. "But where's your tiara?" he asks, looking back at Donna who already reaches for one of the box with props. She pulls it on her legs, searching through the items, she first hands the girl a fairy wand. Digging through the rest of her stash, she pulls out two more objects.

"One tiara," she holds up the sparkling crown. Helping Emily place it on her head, who jumps in excitement and runs back to the mirror to admire her outfit. Donna looks at Harvey then, holding up the cat-ears that belonged to the costume she wore the one and only time they celebrated Halloween together, back in the D.A.'s office. He grins, shifting in his chair. He lets his elbows lean on his knees now. "I hope that isn't the only thing you still have of that costume," he smirks. Donna chuckles, throwing the headband aside. "You'll never find out, mister 'I don't do costumes'."

xxx

"Why are we going to Donna's?" Marcus asks then, making Harvey frown for a second. Not sure if his brother is playing dumb or if he genuinely wonders. "Because her place is only two flights of stairs and mine twenty," Harvey mumbles, helping his younger brother up. "Your place has a working elevator," Marcus counters looking at his brother. He already knew what must have happened, it was him telling his daughter to pretend she wanted to do something special for Halloween in the first place, but it's the way the older Specter man can't hide his grin anymore that he knows for sure.

"Finally," Marcus mumbles then, the words un-mistakenly about the lawyer and his secretary as both men are only halfway the stairs to the second floor. "Shut up," Harvey mumbles, pulling on his brother's arm more fiercely this time. "So you two?" Marcus mumbles again, not letting the subject go before he hears it in person. He considers it payback for the years of teasing the older one threw his way whenever he was in a relationship. "Yeah," Harvey answers with a bright smile, helping the younger man with the last couple of steps.

"I'm happy for you two, Harvey," Marcus answers, letting out a breath from climbing the stairs. "You two deserve happiness," he adds, "especially her for having to put up with a blind idiot like my brother for all those years."

"Okay, okay," Harvey raises his hands to stop his brother from talking. "I get it, I'm the lucky one here," he mumbles, knocking on the door again, like earlier that day. "You sure are," Marcus counters, his head turning towards the door when he hears the locks turn. "Hey Red," the younger Specter man greets Donna.

"Hi Marcus," Donna whispers, smiling at how the brown Labrador greets his owner. His tail wagging from left to right, barking twice loudly. She finally warps her arms around him. Her eyes briefly flickering up to Harvey, who frowns at her change of outfit once again before he walks past them to get Emily. "I'm glad you're okay," she adds and Marcus hums, giving her a small smile when the redhead looks at him again. "Thank you," Donna whispers then, knowing Marcus must have had a hand in Emily wanting to do something Halloween-like.

"No problem, sis," Marcus answers with a bigger smile, letting the redhead help him to her living room. His face lighting up when he sees his daughter again. "Hey princess," Marcus calls for her. The voice of her father making her head pop up in an instant, her eyes widening for a second. "Dad," she exclaims, jumping up and running over to him. Her small arms falling around his waist, Marcus swallows, balancing the crutch with his elbow he runs his hand over his daughter's head. "I've missed you," Marcus whispers, looking back up at his brother and the redhead. Mouthing a 'thank you' in both their direction. Harvey wraps his arm around the redhead's shoulder, pulling her towards him. Placing a kiss on top of her head, he smiles back at his brother. "Anytime Marcus."

xxx

Marcus laughs, hugging his daughter before he looks back at his brother again. "She said that," Marcus inquires, laughing again as he looks back and forth between his brother and the redhead. Both seated on another side of the table, unlike he expected them to be, but he doesn't comment on it. Harvey nods, swallowing once more. "She really did," he reminisces the way the four-year-old out smarted him the day before. Donna laughs, pushing herself up from her chair. "I'm going to get another cup of coffee," she lifts her mug. "You guys too?" she asks, signalling at both the brother's mugs.

"Yes please," Marcus answers, instinctively leaning forward to reach for his mug again, he comes to a rather abrupt halt. His arm still lingering in the air. Harvey jumps up. "I'll help," he offers, lifting both his own as his brother's cup, he follows the redhead to the kitchen.

"I'll help," she whispers looking over her shoulder, a teasing smile on her lips when she places her cup on the counter. "You never make coffee," she adds, reaching for the vanilla from one of her cabinets. "I.. do," he mumbles, placing the cups in front of her non the less. His chin hovering above her shoulder, she tenses up a little. "With vanilla," he whispers in her ear.

"Told you," she grins, but she doesn't give in to him. They can't give in now. "Harv," she whispers, feeling the warmth radiating from his body, his hand almost ghosting her side. "We.. " He lets out a soft sigh, taking a step back, he distances himself from her a bit. "I know," he whispers when she finally turns to face him.

His eyes locking with hers again. She smiles, biting her lip and closing her eyes. Slowly shaking her head at the thought of how ridiculous this situation is. How after twelve years of nothing, the suddenly can't even look at the other without wanting more.

He chuckles once, mirroring her with a small shake of his head. He pushes himself back on his feet then, two cups in hand, he crooks his head signalling the living room. She follows his lead, the two of them silently walking back to the other Specter's, both ending up on a different side of the coffee table again. Marcus frowns a little at how the usually always chatty pair was so silent now. Crooking his head, ready to comment his brother hands him his cup of coffee again. "Thanks," he mumbles, swallowing in his observation. He takes a sip instead, a small satisfied sigh leaving his lips he looks up again. "This is good."

"Vanilla," both Harvey and Donna comment at the same time. Marcus smiles, not missing how his brother just grins and the redhead almost blushes. He's pretty sure this must have been something special between the two of them, but he won't ask. He's learned that after one question too many on why the older Specter man gave up on whipped cream on apple pie years ago. There are just some things he'll never know about these too. "I'm glad I'm back," Marcus mumbles. "This," he signals the room around them, "is so much better than being in the hospital."

"It's good to have you back, Marcus," Donna answers with a small smile. Her comment on how she knows the little girl missed her father being left unspoken when the lawyer's phone rings. "Sorry," Harvey mumbles, pulling out his phone. His lips curling up a little when he reads the name on his screen. "It's Katie," he reads, looking at his brother. "Matt and her landed and they're on their way back home."

"Mom's here?" Emily's head pops up at the mention of her mother and brother. "Their plane just landed, honey," Marcus answers, brushing his hand over the four-year-old's head, he hands her his empty mug. Asking her to place it back on the coffee table. "We could call them," Donna starts, "invite them over and have a little Halloween and Marcus is okay party?" she suggests, shifting on her chair. Letting her gaze drift from Marcus to Harvey. "Uhm.. yeah," Harvey mumbles, her words taking her off guard and he doesn't want to say no, but no one would call his response enthusiastic either.

"Actually," Marcus interrupts his brother, "I'm pretty tired and if you all don't mind, I just really want to go home," he explains showing the others a small smile. "So if you could get me a cab that would be great. By the time Ems and I are there, Katie will be home to help me." Harvey nods. "Sure, if that's what you want," he mumbles. "Are you sure about going with a cab?" Donna asks carefully and the younger man shrugs his shoulders. "Yeah, it's best to get over it straight away," Marcus answers looking down at his. "She didn't really see the other coming anyway," he whispers, letting his hand run over the girl's head. "We're going back to mommy and Matt."

xxx

"Ray's here," Harvey comments, placing his phone back on the cabinet, he helps his brother put on his coat. Donna kneels down, wrapping her arms around the little girl and hugs her tightly. "I had a great time with you here, honey," she whispers, kissing the girl's cheek. "We should go shopping with your mom sometime soon, okay?" The four-year-old nods. "Okay, auntie Donna." Donna smiles, squeezing the girls hand once before she lets go. Getting back up, she looks at Marcus. Giving him a small smile. "You take care," she whispers hugging him again, her hands patting his arms when she lets go again. "Tell Katie and Matt I said 'Hi' okay?"

"Of course, Aunt Donna," Marcus counters emphasising the last two words, shifting his weight on the crutches. "Okay, let's get you outside," Harvey bobs his head in the direction of the door, his hand falling on his brother's shoulder. "Ems can you take Max?" Harvey asks, looking back at the redhead for a second, a small smile on his lips when she stays behind. Lingering in the door frame and just looking at the three Specters.

He lifts the two bags from the trunk of his Mustang, bringing them over to the black Lexus. "Thank you Ray," Harvey shakes his driver's hand. "No problem, Mr. Specter," Ray answers, waiting for his boss to say goodbye to his family. Harvey lifts the girl in his arms, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Tell Mrs. Preston Harvey starts with H too, okay?" he tells her, placing the girl down on the ground. Letting Ray help her in the car.

"And you stay out of trouble for once okay, loser," he looks at his brother, sighing once. Now embracing Marcus too, both patting the other on the shoulder. "I will, dickhead," Marcus counters, nodding once after the older one helps him in the car.

"Hey Harv," Marcus calls after his brother by opening the window, making Harvey turn around on the sidewalk. "Don't screw this up," he tells him, looking up at the second floor of the apartment building for a moment. "I won't," Harvey promises, with a small smile. "I won't," he repeats, lifting his right hand in the air he waves when the car takes off.

Watching the tail lights getting smaller in the distance, he waits for the car to turn the corner before he turns on his heels again. Making his way back up the stairs to Donna's apartment. To her. Halfway the second flight of stairs, he slowly lifts his head. His gaze roaming over the steps to her door again and he laughs once when he sees her standing there.

Still lingering in the door opening, her shoulder pressed against the door frame and her hands behind her back. He pauses for a second, smiling when he looks at her before he rushes his way up to her. Stepping closer, a big grin plastered on his face. "Hey, you.." he whispers and she grins, biting her lip when his eyes lock with hers again. She brings her right hand forward in that moment, holding up the bottle of whipped cream they fought over that very morning. Playfully moving it around in her hand once.

"God woman," he groans and he takes another step towards her. His right hand sliding over her waist, he pushes her inside, turns her around and uses their bodies to close the door behind them. His fist clinging onto his blue sweater she's wearing again, he pulls her even closer. Leaning in, he cups her face before he kisses her long. She giggles through their kiss when he's fighting her hand for the bottle of whipped cream. "Not this time," he whispers, just letting it drop to the floor when he finally manages to secure it.

Donna smirks, tucking on his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. They physically can't get any closer, but the more they touch the better it feels, the kiss soon becoming more passionate than the past few days combined. Stumbling through the hallway, his hands start to fidget with her shirt as he needs to feel her skin under his fingertips, they hit the cabinet on their way.

He pulls back, one look in her direction to make sure she's okay all she does is laugh and he lifts her up in one swift motion, placing her down on the cabinet again. He doesn't even get the change to throw her one of those over confident smirks, her hands on his face she kisses him again. He clings onto the blue sweater again, tugging the fabric up with his fingers till he reaches the hemline. Slowly pulling back from their kiss to lift the sweater over her head, both remaining quiet she just helps by lifting her arms.

While the sweater falls to the ground he looks at her again, her lips slightly parted and her red lipstick already smudged. Her hair is a mess, but in his eyes she's still the most beautiful person he's ever seen and the look on his face shows exactly that, making her break out in a smile not much later. Everything after that one heart-warming giggle goes ten times faster, her fingertips undoing the buttons of his shirt in record speed, she pushes the white fabric aside exposing his bare torso, pressing her hand against his sternum. Her touch setting his skin on fire.

His hands are all over her body, as if he's touching her for the very first time and maybe in a way he is. Cause albeit they've done this before, they've never been like this before. On the exact same page and their feelings towards the other out in the open. He removes her tank top, his hands on her sides soon after again. He admires the view in front of him for a second, not just her body he only really got to see once before, but mostly her face and he can't help but think how adorable she looks.

Biting her lip when she's struggling with his opening his belt buckle. The popping sound she makes with her lips when she manages to open it breaking him out of his thoughts again, he pulls her back in. Kissing her again, he moans against her lips when she slips her hand down in the limited space between them and in his pants, letting her fingers run over his length.

"Donn," he softly tucks on her lip, letting his hands move over her thighs to the waistband of her jeans. "Can't. Believe. You're. Actually. Wearing. Pants. Now," he mumbles in between kisses, the thumb of his left hand gracing over her skin just below her bra. Pulling the zipper of her jeans down with his other, his hand skimming over her lacy panties. She pants once, arching her back her breasts pressing against his torso, she holds him close.

"Harv… please…." she moans against his skin, placing a kiss on the mole on his neck and he nods. Kissing her again he lifts her up, but he can't even carry her to her bedroom anymore. Placing her back down a few feet further, both of them stumbling further down the hall, removing their trousers, he pushes the door to her bed room open with his right hand. His left hand sneaking behind her back bringing their bodies back together. She falls back on the bed with him hovering above her, the distance between them now too much, she parts her legs, letting him settle his body between her thighs.

It's fast, needy and they're not even fully undressed, but their kisses are passionate and his thrusts are met by her every single time their bodies mould together, always the perfect team. He kisses her neck and she moans his name in that one tone he's never truly been able to forget. "God Donna," his bottom lip starts to tremble and her nails dig into his shoulder, his name leaving her lips in stretched syllables when he pushes her over the edge. He follows her mere seconds later, his right hand moving over her arm to her hand, she lets his fingers slip between hers when his body collapses on top of hers.

Both speechless and out of breath, it takes a few seconds and a sloppy kiss in the crook of her neck before he rolls off her. Gasping for air again when his back hits the mattress, their fingers still entangled he can't help but smile when he looks at her again. "Ooh go.. god," she mutters nearly inaudible, her chest heaving with heavy breaths and then a giggle escapes her lips, and another one. Bringing her hand to cover her mouth, she now feels her eyes welling up.

He frowns for a moment, turning on his side and leaning on his elbow, he just looks at her. "Are .. Donna, you.. " he sentence loosing coherence when he sees a tear run down her face. "I'm okay," she tells him quickly when she notices the concerned look on his face. "More than okay," she adds smiling now she turns her head to look at him, another tear of happiness running over her cheek. He still frowns a little, but smiles at her words regardless. His left thumb moving over her cheek, he wipes away the tear.

"You sure," he whispers and she nods, smiling brightly now. She brings her right hand up, caressing his face. "Yeah…" she whispers, nodding again another laugh escaping her lips, she smiles. "I'm just.. I'm happy," she tells him, her eyes locking with his again. "You make me happy," she whispers, letting her hand trail down his neck and over his shoulder, slipping under the dress shirt she unbuttoned earlier but was never fully removed.

"No," he shakes his head slowly, still looking at her. Their linked hands finally untangling he brushes her auburn locks out of her face. "You make me happy," he reasons, smiling when she blushes. They're both half naked, holding onto the other and they just had sex for the first time in over twelve years, but only his words can make her blush. She slowly opens her eyes again, shaking her head when she looks at him again. Both of her hands moving over his collarbones, she pushes the white fabric over his shoulders. "Can we just settle on we make each other happy," she whispers, her fingers tracing the muscles of his bare arms now.

He laughs, shrugging the dress shirt off he hovers above her again. His lips brushing against hers once more, she lets her toes run over his calf, smiling through their kiss. "Did I just get closed by Donna Paulsen," he teases her, pulling back to look at her again. His index finger tracing the strap of her bra, he pulls it over her shoulder. She chuckles, shaking her head and biting her lip she lets her head fall to the left. Her body tensing for a moment when his hand moves over her ribcage to her back undoing her bra, he kisses her neck in the process.

"I'm not apologising for who I am," she whispers, turning her head in his direction again. He brings his lips to her again, kissing her again, she manages to flip both of them around. Sporting a devious grin when the movement takes him off guard and her hands trace s-shaped patterns down his torso until she sits back up. Removing her last piece of clothing she tosses it aside and he swallows just admiring her. "Nope, nothing to apologise for," he mutters, his hands running over her thighs to her hips, she bends forward again. Her hand cupping his face, she kisses him again. "I. Know."

* * *

 **[October 31st 2016]**

A ray of sunlight slipping through the gap between the two curtains, he blinks twice. Adjusting to the light in the room, stirring a little he feels her body warm against his. Opening his eyes completely now he takes in how vibrant her hair looks in the morning and how perfect she fits in his embrace. Wrapping his right arm around her waist a little further, he pulls her closer trying not to wake her up in the process, but she stretches a little in his embrace regardless.

He smiles holding her close and he wonders why it took him so long to realise how much he loves the woman in his arms at this very moment and how risking everything they had seemed so scary to him just weeks maybe even days ago was absolutely worth it. Cause it's only been a little over a day, but it feels so natural to him. Just them, having everything and he's sure he never ever wants to go back to how things were before. He places a kiss on the top of her shoulder then, feeling her stir in his embrace again. He knows she's awake when her butt presses against his front for just a second longer than the rest of her body.

He continues leaving feather light kisses over her skin till her reaches her earlobe. Her eyes are still closed, but he sees her grin. "Morning beautiful," he whispers, placing a kiss just below her earlobe. She raises her shoulders a little as if she's ticklish, but it are his words, his words that make her stomach flutter. She slowly turns around in his embrace, her left hand moving over his muscled arms to his face, letting her fingers slip through his messy hair, she gives him a quick kiss. "Hey," she whispers when he opens his eyes again.

"Happy Halloween, Donna." His hand softly caressing her side, making their legs entangle again. He's pretty sure she knows exactly how happy he means in this moment, because he can see her bite her lip. He smiles, just looking at her and she does the same until she realises it's Monday morning. A soft sigh escaping her lips, he frowns a little. "What?" he whispers. "You have to go to work," she answers, emphasising the you, because in twelve years she has not once worked on Halloween. Flashing him a small smile, because even though she's the sensible one. The one reminding him of his schedule, she doesn't want him to go to work at all.

"No," he shakes his head, objecting to her statement. "My girlfriend took the day off, so I'm taking the day off too," he tells her proudly. "What?" she mutters, crooking her head a little she wonders if she actually heard him say what she thought she did. Him telling her he loves her something she deep down always knew and she also knew that everything that happened in the past few days would make her exactly that, eventually, she just never imagined him using the word. This soon or at all. "I'm taking the day off," he repeats in a beat.

"No before .. before that," she whispers, biting her lip to stop herself from nervously giggling again. The man has no clue what effect he's having on her now, he just smirks. "My girlfriend always takes the day off on Halloween," he speaks again, "that is.. if you want to be, I mean.. we've been married for over –" But his sentence is cut short by her lips on his. Not only stopping him from speaking, but herself from over thinking things. How the way they got together was completely different from what she'd have imagined if she'd allow herself to picture it, but it feels so natural. The way they slip from having fun, to seriousness and back to pure happiness. The way they slipped from just work to everything, yet they're still just them.

"So you're taking the day off," she states softly. "Boyfriend," she adds an extra sparkle visible in her eyes and her lips twitching a little, but both of them burst out in laughter. Falling back on their backs on the mattress. "I sure am, babe," he mumbles, turning his head to look to his left again. Both of them trying not to laugh. "That's great, honey," she whispers in return, but neither can hold their laugh this time. "God, this is weird," she mumbles, shaking her head. "Not us," she adds looking at him again. "That's," she pauses searching for the word, she settles on, "natural."

Her tone to anyone else considered to be just a statement, but he hears that tiny hint of a question. "Yeah," he agrees, grabbing her hand. Squeezing it once to show her he really means it. "Donna," he uses her name now and she smiles. "What do you want to do today? It's your day off after all," he asks, leaning on his left side. Switching the hand he's using to hold hers, the other used to rest his head on. "Uhm," she mumbles, "We could go trick or treating with my nieces," pronouncing the options as soon as they come to her mind, but she already sees him pout when he the thought that he has to leave that bed today crosses his mind.

"But we'd see them with Thanksgiving or Christmas," she whispers and he smiles, pulling her closer. "Would we?" he asks, leaning into her. "Yeah," she whispers, "We would." Her hand moving to his neck. Bringing him closer, she kisses him again. Her toes tracing his feet. "And," she pulls back a little, her breath warm against his skin. "I kind of want to spend the rest of the day in bed with you."

"Kind of?" he repeats between slow kisses. "Definitely," she smirks, throwing her head to the side when he kisses her neck. "Good," he mumbles, making his way down, switching from soft kisses to small tucks and bites on her skin. Kissing and caressing every inch of her body with precision, calmly and tenderly, the exact opposite of the night before. His name leaving her lips in a whimper when he kisses the side of her breast. "That's my boob," the words leaving her lips before she can register them, she's not even sure why she said it, but she feels her body jolt when he mumbles an 'I know' and his teeth scrape over the top of her breast.

Moving his hands down her body, feeling her body shiver every time his fingertips touch her. He knows by the way she whispers his name that she has her eyes closed and he realises once more this morning how lucky he is that she's giving herself to him completely. How perfect these moments are with someone you trust blindly and love completely. How perfect it is with her.

A shaky breath fleeing from her lips, his right hand now moving over her thigh and he squeezes her butt. "That's my butt," she whispers, letting her head fall to the right. He grins, his lips covering the freckled skin on her hip, tucking once he continues the soft pecks down her skin. His hands moving back over her thighs, she spreads her legs a little at the same moment. One slow kiss on the inside of her thigh, she knows what's coming and her hand clings onto the sheets when he covers her centre with his lips, her back arching due to the sensation.

"That.. .Ooh .. God." She exhales loudly, biting her lip. "That would be me, yes," he grins and in any other situation she would roll her eyes at him, throw a witty comment in his direction but right now she just can't. It barely even started, but she's too far gone. He kisses her again, moving his tongue in a way that takes her right back to over a decade ago and if she's got to be honest, she'd never been able to forget this. Her body flinches, her hips bucking towards him now that he's taking his time. Giving her his undivided attention.

Her head thrown back, her fingers sliding through his hair. She bites her lip, but the moans with his name escaping her lips becoming louder by the increasing intensity of the sensations that ripple through her. "H..Har.. rr.. veey," she whimpers his name in parts. He has her completely lost with one painfully slow stroke of his tongue, dragging her right heel over his spine, her entire body shuddering when she cries out his name once more.

He smiles, kissing the inside of her thigh before he makes his way back up. Letting his chin on her sternum, his head moves up and down with every deep breath she's taking. He just looks at her, almost grinning proudly at his achievement. She rolls her eyes now, turning her head away from him form a moment because that smug smile is just too much for her in this moment. Signalling him to come closer, his body draped over hers. She can feel every inch of his body aching for hers. "That… that was... " she mumbles, wrapping her arm around his neck, slowly shaking her head, almost in disbelief that everything was even better than the day before.

Harvey just kisses her, both of them rolling over and she somehow finds herself nodding through their kiss, positive he knows exactly how she was feeling. "Yeah," she mumbles, pulling back. Her hands pressing against his chest, her nose brushes against his, their eyes lock and he kisses her softly again. "I. Thought. You. Didn't. Want. That. Lady. From. 204. To. Give. Us. Weird. Looks," he mumbles in between kisses, bringing a strand of her auburn locks behind her ear when she pulls back again.

She laughs, sitting straight up this time, rolling her eyes at his remark she lets her hands move down over his chest. Slowly lifting her fingers, until it's just her index finger moving over his length. Grinning when she sees his jaw clench, his throbbing morning wood pressing against her. She lowers herself on him, leaning down to kiss him again, she whispers instead. "I'm still not apologising for who I am."

xxx

Harvey yawns, stretching his arm over the mattress. Slowly opening one eye when he realises that movement went undisturbed. "Donn.." he mumbles lifting his head from her pillow for a second, noticing the sheets are still warm but the spot besides him is empty. He rubs his hand over his face, turning over on his back. Mumbling her name once more in confusion, but he sees her standing then in the door opening. Wearing his dress shirt and two cups of coffee in her hand.

"Hey.." he mumbles, his voice still husky. He pushes himself up, sitting against the head board of her bed, his gaze following her movement as she walks over to her side of the bed. She smiles noticing once more by the pillows how he'd been sleeping well over 'her' half of the bed, holding her close. Cuddling her, just like he'd done all those years ago. Sitting down next to him, her shoulder brushing past his arm she hands him his cup of coffee. "I cleared your calendar," she whispers, taking a sip from her coffee. Looking down at the hot steam rising from her cup, her thumb moving over the rim.

He crooks his head to look at her. "It's your day off," he mumbles emphasising the 'your', "I could have done that myself," he adds taking a big sip of the vanilla flavoured coffee. She just laughs shaking her head. "It's after eleven am, mister. You fell asleep again," she counters, poking his chest. He mimics a look of pain, letting his left hand rub over his skin that was still burning from her touch. Wrapping his arm around her then, he holds her close. "I'm sorry," he answers regarding the falling asleep again, but she just smirks. "It's okay," she states with a smile. "It's not like you got a lot of sleep last night, anyway." He's the one to grin now, but he doesn't comment on it further, both of them finishing their cup of coffee in silence.

She leans against his shoulder and he lets his hand run over her arm. "Do you hear that?" she whispers, snuggling further up to him, he frowns for a second looking at her. His head slowly shaking. "It's so quiet," she whispers. "No giggles." He laughs, his right hand reaching for her left. Their palms flat against the other, he slowly lets his digits slip between hers. "No eewws, no questions," Harvey adds and she looks at him. "She really is something else," Donna comments in a whisper, now folding her fingers over the back of his hand too. "Yeah she is," he replies truthfully, both of them looking the other in the eye, they fall quiet for a moment while he still holds her close.

"You know what she asked me the other day?" she breaks the comfortable silence between them a few minutes later, he shakes his head. "Why it's taking us so long to get married," she whispers repeating the words from his niece. She swallows, looking down at their hands again when his eyes don't even show a split second of hesitation and just realising how ready he is still throws her off her game. She starts tracing patterns over his chest, more to calm herself again than him.

"So I told her we'd been together for only a day," she whispers and he hums waiting for her to continue. His gaze not having left her for a moment. "And she looks at me," she whispers, "you know that look," she adds finally meeting his gaze again and he mimics the four-year-old. "Yeah that one," she whispers, both of them smiling softly. "And she shakes her head and tells me no," she whispers and he chuckles, waiting for to explain further.

"She thinks we've been together forever," she clarifies, the last word leaving her lips in a singing voice and if she hadn't already been head over heels in love with him, the look he's giving her now would make her do exactly that. "We sort of have," he whispers, letting his left hand run over her shoulder down to her back. "We've been through pretty much everything together."

She smiles at him, nodding because they indeed have. Not as an actual couple, but as close as they could possibly be without being that. Letting the other in slowly, falling in love over the course of twelve years without even realising it and to anyone else it might seem the conversations they're having are too soon to be held, but they have twelve years of support, trust, friendship and most of all love behind them.

"She told me how Marcus has been telling her about your dad," she whispers, wanting to explain the girl's reasoning behind her assumption. She looks at him again, her index finger still drawing abstract patterns over his chest. He gives her a small smile in return. "And because there were pictures of us with him, she concluded we'd been together all those years."

"So she wants us to get married," he states with a smile, laying both of them down on her bed again. His hand holding her side for a moment, he leans on his elbow partially hovering above her. Letting his hand play with her hair. "I can't believe she said that," Donna mumbles letting out a somewhat nervous giggle. He pulls her even closer, kissing her temple because he recognises her tells giving away she was nervous.

"Well she asked me for a cousin to play with…" he states then and she looks at him now. "No she didn't," she shakes her head and he laughs, because she saw right through him. "Well she could have," he argues, making Donna laugh again. She wraps her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. "Just shut up," she giggles, shaking her head, he just grins at her. "What?" she mumbles.

"I love you."

* * *

 **A NIGHT OF MISCHIEF**

 **EPILOGUE**

* * *

 **[October 31st 2021]**

Amanda pushes the door to her parent's bedroom open, sneaking her head around the corner. Giggling once when neither of them notice her presence, she tiptoes towards their bed. Her stuffed bunny in tow, she walks up to her dad. Using Miss Snuggles to poke her father's arm while she climbs on the bed next to him. Harvey lets out a yawn, lifting his arm from Donna's waist he tries to turn on his back without waking her.

His hand running over his face, he opens one eye to look at the little intruder, but all annoyance he might have felt fading away when he sees his little girl smile at him. "Hey sweetie," he whispers, pushing himself up a little. Sitting back against the headboard, stretching his arms he brings their daughter closer. His finger pressing against his own lips, he tells her how they should whisper and let mommy sleep.

The girl nods, pulling Miss Snuggles up to wrap her arms around her father's chest. He kisses the girl on top of her head, just holding her close. Amanda watches her mother sleep for a moment, frowning when she takes in the shirt she looks at Harvey again. "Dad," she whispers as softly as possible and he nods. "Why is mommy wearing your T-shirt?"

His mouth drops for a moment, his lips twitching into a little smile then but he can't tell their daughter the exact reason as to why Donna's wearing his shirt now. "Because," he whispers letting his head fall to the left, he looks at the shirt the four-year-old made him for father's day this year. The black and white family picture on the back just visible from under the sheets. "Because .. your mom is also part of Team Specter," he whispers looking at their daughter again.

"We all are," he adds, making the little girl smile. He hugs her again, smiling when he looks from the still sleeping redhead to the miniature version on his lap. He lets his hand run over his boxers, yawning again he stares at his daughter who's clearly wide awake. "Why don't you go play in the living room," he whispers handing her the stuffed animal again, "and daddy will be there soon, okay?"

"Okay," the girl chirps crawling out of his embrace again. Her little hand lingering above her mother's shoulder, but she doesn't touch her. Instead she looks at her dad one more time. "Soon, I promise," he whispers waiting for the girl to make her way back out of their room. He smiles, looking at the still sleeping redhead besides him.

It's been five years and still every morning he wakes up wondering how he got so lucky to have her in his life. Like this. Sliding back under the covers again, he moves a bit closer, his head hovering above hers, he kisses her cheek. "Morning beautiful," he whispers when she stirs in his embrace, smiling too. "She's up, so I'm going for a quick shower and then see if she wants to help me make breakfast," he whispers, smiling when he sees her grin. "You should stay here, get some more rest. It's early," he adds, softly kissing the corner of her mouth before he rolls out of bed.

Making his way over to their ensuite bathroom, he looks over his shoulder in her direction one more time, pulling down his boxers before he steps into the shower. Closing his eyes, he throws his head back. Letting the warm water hit his skin, he rubs his hand over his face, still slowly waking up. He freezes for a moment when he suddenly feels her arms wrap around his waist. Hugging him from behind while her lips place a kiss against his shoulder blade.

He turns, lifting his left arm to let it slip over her head. He looks at her, brushing her hair from her face and he just smiles for a moment. "I thought you were going to stay in bed," he mumbles and Donna smiles. "Gordon is going to wake up in fifteen minutes anyway," she counters, letting her hands slip to his chest. "And I'll have to feed him."

He crooks his head, he'll never really get used to her knowing everything. "I'm Donna.. I know.." she whispers as if she's reading his mind and he smiles brighter then. "You could have stayed in bed for fifteen more minutes," he counters in a whispers lifting her chin with his finger he keeps looking at her. "But I missed my husband," she whispers in return. Letting her hands slide over his chest to his neck, she brings him closer. "And we have fifteen minutes," she adds, biting her lip and one eyebrow raised when she looks at him.

He smirks, absolutely loving it when she calls him her husband. "God woman," he mumbles, cupping her face he finally kisses her. Stepping towards her, he presses her body against the cold tile wall with his. Letting her lips slip from his with a small plop, his hand moving over her cheek, making their eyes lock again. "Happy anniversary, babe."

She laughs now, blushing, even after five years. She can't believe how the man that always needed help in organising, her help in managing his calendar, now always knows any special date by heart. But deep down she also knows he never forgot their work anniversary either and maybe this was just him all along. "Happy anniversary, honey," she whispers back, using the same nicknames they jokingly gave each other that one morning five years ago.

She wraps her arm around his neck when he lifts her up, her legs circling around his waist. He reaches for her hand, letting his fingers play with the ring on her finger that matches his own. Intertwining their fingers when he kisses her again. The way they make love these days slow and passionate, filled with kisses and lingering touches. Giving the other their undivided attention in their now busy family life, these early morning or late night moments just for the two of them.

She kisses him again, breaking out of his embrace she steps out of the shower. One look over her shoulder in his direction, she grins and throws a towel in his direction. He catches it without a problem, moving it over his face and hair before he wraps it around his waist. "I love you," he whispers kissing her neck, hugging her towel clad body.

She lets her hands slide over his arms holding her close, her head resting against his chest she looks at him in the reflection of the mirror. "I love you too," she whispers, both of them smiling, they stay quiet for a moment. His gaze drifts of to the picture frames on the wall perpendicular to the mirror then. Taking in the pictures of them and their kids. "I can't believe he's eight months old already," he whispers, softly swaying her in his arms.

Donna chuckles. "Amanda is four," she whispers and he lets out a soft sigh, his grip on her tightening. "They're growing up too fast," he mumbles looking at his wife again. "They are," she whispers, turning her head in his direction, his lips meeting hers again. A small cry over the baby phone making him pull back, he groans a little. "I thought you said fifteen minutes," he teases her and she rolls her eyes. "It's been twenty, so you're lucky," she counters, making him nod. "I sure am," he whispers, placing another kiss on her cheek. "I'll go get Gordon, you take your time."

xxx

She looks down at the little boy in her arms, her heart fluttering when the little boy smiles at her. "You have your daddy's smile," she whispers, putting up a big smile as her hand moves over his tummy. The boy giggles. "Yeah you do," she mumbles, placing a kiss on the dark blonde locks of their son, smiling again when Gordon pulls on her hair. She hoists him up in her arms again, trying to remove her lock from his little fingers again without making too many weird faces. "Yep, you're definitely your father's son," she whispers more to herself then the boy when she carries him to the living room.

Pausing in the door opening, she places her finger against her lips. Handing the little boy his blue pacifier back. She holds him up, pointing at his sister and their dad. Kissing Gordon on top of his head again, she now lets her gaze roam through their living room. From the scattered toys on the floor, to the four carved pumpkins in front of the window and she smiles thinking back to how Harvey actually helped their daughter carve hers and how he insisted on making one for Gordon too.

She looks back at Harvey and their daughter again, who's sitting on the kitchen counter next to him. Sneakily eating pieces of strawberry while Harvey is flipping the pancakes. "Dad," she hears Amanda mumble and Harvey turns around kissing his daughter on the top of her head. "Princess," he whispers. "Why is the sky blue?" she crooks her head, staring at him waiting for the answer.

He smiles, telling her it's because sunlight is actually made up of all the colours of the rainbow and that the blue part of the sun light is scattered the most. "That's why we see it as blue," he concludes, flipping another pancake. "Okay," Amanda chirps, her hands playing with her shirt. "Daddy," she whispers again, making him look at her once more. "Yes," he answers, placing the pancakes on the stack and filling the pan with new batter. "I love you."

His lips curl up in a bright smile, it's not the first time she's said this, but it still make his heart skip a beat when she does. "I love you too, Amanda," he smiles, wrapping his free arm around his daughter. Donna smiles watching the little moment between her husband and their daughter, she tries to quietly her way over to them, but another laugh from Gordon gives her away.

"Mommy," Amanda exclaims, raising her arms in the air when she sees her mother. Harvey looks over his shoulder in her direction, smiling at her when he effortlessly flips another pancake and turns off the gas. Turning towards her, he smiles at their son, taking him from her hands and holding him close. "Hey sweetheart," Donna hugs her little girl, placing a kiss on her auburn locks.

She steals a strawberry from the bowl on the kitchen counter, plopping it into her mouth. "Hey," Harvey frowns, shaking his head. Donna just smiles. "You don't say anything about it when she's eating the strawberries," she teases him and he bites his lip, shaking his head but smiles when their daughter giggles at the little exchange between her parents.

He brings his left hand to her waist then, pulling her a bit closer before he presses his lips against her in a quick kiss. "Eeeeew," Amanda giggles, holding her hands before her eyes. "No kissing!" she adds, making both Donna and Harvey pull back. They smile, but neither of them comment on how similar this moment is to one they shared before. One that set all this in motion.

"Hey Amanda," he mumbles then, looking at their daughter again. "What do you say about the four of us going to uncle Marcus today, so you can go trick or treating with Emily and Matt?"

* * *

 **THE END**

 **hope you all liked it. Would love to read your thoughts. X -M**


End file.
